Lex Luther Saga (Part-4)
by historyBuff2000
Summary: This Is The Final Part Of My Lex Luther Saga.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Kim Possible Crossover

(Part-4/Lex Luther Saga)

By: HistoryBuff2000

Summery: Clark Is Tasked By His Kryptonian Father Jor'El To Gather All The Last Surviving Kryptonians That Now Live On Earth. He Also Learns Some Surprising News About Himself. So to Find The Survivors He Asks For Faith's Help. Their Task Is Made More Difficult When His Cousin Kara Arrives In Sunnydale And Warns Them Of Professor Milton Fine AKA: Brainiac.

(A/N-1: This is The Final Part Of My Lex Luther Saga. Lex Is Mentioned Only In The Beginning Of The First Chapter.

(A/N-2: I Know The Summery Needs A Little Work)

* * *

(Chapter-1)

It's been a year since Lex was finally recaptured and sent back to Prison. Shego and Heather are enjoying the twins girls Shego gave birth to. Molly and Little Kimmy were the proud big sisters, Kimmy always says she will teach them to be just like mommy and mama. Shego and Heather always laughed, and wondered what a five year old is gonna teach two infants.

Martha was getting into the swing of being a single parent, she now taught Home Ec at the school. When Lionel was killed everyone went out of their way to help her in anyway she needed.

Faith and Buffy knew it was time to make a phone call to have Clark come and visit. Faith and Buffy were in the Command Room with Shego looking for Clark. They called the Smallville Police to check the farm. A few minutes later they called back and said he wasn't there. Faith remembered something Martha said about the North Pole, "Shego tie into the C.I.A's Real Time Satellite and see what you can get from the Arctic Circle."

Shego modded, "You think Clark may be up there?"

Faith shrugged her shoulders, "Wouldn't hurt to look."

Shego did a bit of typing and with in a few seconds she was tied in to the satellite, "Well from what I see there's no one the..." Shego typed a command. "Hold on what's this?"

There on the screen running at high speed from an area by some mountains was Clark.

Shego smiled, "Damn that boy can move."

Everyone laughed.

Faith watched the screen, "Shego dial his Cell Phone, and if you need to. Go through the Satellite to reach him."

Shego was able to contact him, when he was told what they wanted him for he agreed. So he headed back to the states.

Faith smiled, "Now we plan a birthday party for her in the likes she never seen." And it was gonna be one hell of a party, "Buffy I need you to send out the invites. Heather you get to help Shego with the decorations. I'll handle the food. So lets get crackin."

The day before the party Clarck arrived and was taken to one of the guest apartments the school has. The next day was treated like any other day, except they had to get Martha over to the dining hall. So Faith had it set where she was to teach a class of Home Ec in the dining area. So she gathered her books and things and took the baby to the Daycare.

What Martha didn't know was the Daycare Center had instruction not to accept the baby today. When they told Martha that the Center was closed today she decided to take the baby to work. Five minutes later she arrived at the dining hall and when she walked in over two hundred people yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Martha looked at Faith, "I'm gonna get you for this."

Faith just gave a big toothy grin. Faith then took Martha by the hand and lead her to the doors that opened onto a broom closet. Faith stopped her, "Your first present is in here."

Martha looked at Faith, "Its not gonna jump out and scare me is it?"

Faith smiled, "Martha what's on the other side of that door will make you scream with happiness."

Martha decided to trust Faith and opened the door and there stood her son Clark. Sure enough Martha screamed with happiness, "CLARK!" Martha took her son into her arms, "Oh, god I missed you."

Clark smiled as he pulled away. "Well thanks to Faith I'm here for your birthday, but I'm also on a mission for Jor'El. However this is your birthday and I think the work I have ahead of me can wait a few hours."

As they turned to go to the part Clark passed a CD to Faith, "I need you to read this, it's important to the work I'm doing."

Faith took the CD and nodded, "No problem, but for now we have a party to enjoy." Faith slipped the CD into her jacket pocket and then joined the party.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Somewhere in Beijing China a young woman was being chased by unknown people. She found out that the secret of her true origins had been leaked out. She needed to get to the U.S. as fast as she could and find Clark.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day Martha had Clark at her house for a real mother/son visit. Martha looked up from pouring the iced tea, "So how's everything back at the farm?"

Clark took a drink, "Not to bad, took a bit of time getting over the shock that Lex would kill his own father."

Martha was silent for a moment, "I know, But that's in the past. I want to hear what's up with you."

Clark sat back and started to tell her what's been going on since she got married and left Smallville.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the Command Room Faith, Buffy, Shego, And Heather went into a room off the Main Control Room to play the CD. What they saw made them aww struck.

Shego typed a command, "According to the CD, there were nearly three hundred survivors from Krypton. And they all living here on Earth."

Faith was shocked, "No wonder Clark wanted this kept secret."

An assistant that was in the room looked at the others, "I don't understand why he wants to keep it a secret."

Heather stepped forward, "Because Linda, if it got out that they're here on Earth. Others will want to know what their weakness is. Countries would hunt them down and use them as a weapon. The same would go for Terrorists."

The assistant Linda looked back at the screen shocked.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at Martha's house Clark had finished telling Martha what had been going on, "So that's all that's been going on since you left."

Martha took a drink of her tea and smiled, "So basically you've been very busy." Martha poured her and Clark some more tea, "So what's this mission you have from Jor'El?"

Clark knew he could avoid this question. He leaned forward, "I have to find the last survivors of Krypton."

Martha was shocked, "Clark, I thought you were the last survivor?"

Clark took a drink and sat the glass down, "That's what I thought."

Martha took Clark's hand, "Just how many are there, ten maybe twenty?"

Clark shook his head, "I wish it were that many, it would make searching for them easy. No, there's nearly three hundred. All living here on Earth."

Martha stood and paced a bit, "Does anyone else know?"

Clark looked at his watch, "By now Faith and her people will know."

Martha nodded, "Good let's head over to the Command Post and see what they can do."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

In Beijing China a young woman had made it to the airport in time to get a flight to Japan, once she arrived in Japan she was able to relax for a while. But she knew she couldn't let her guard down. Who ever let it get out about what she could do and where she was from, could have eyes in Japan. But she couldn't let that distract her, she needed to get to the U.S. and find her cousin Kal'El who was going by the name of Clark Kent.

After a lay over of almost three hours she was now on a JAL flight to Los Angels and then she'll catch a flight to Smallville. She looked up, "Excuse me how long will the flight last?" The flight attendant smiled, "The flight to the U.S. will last about eleven and a half hours hours."

The young woman smiled, "Thank you."

The flight attendant smiled and went about her duties.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in Sunnydale a message was delivered to Clark. He looked at it and realized that he had all his mail rerouted to Sunnydale while he was here. As he opened the message envelope he noticed it was from China and from someone named Kara. As he read the message his eyes went wide open, "Oh my god."

Martha looked at Clark, "Clark what's wrong?"

Clark looked up from the message, "It seems someone by the name of Kara claims to be my cousin from Krypton, and is on her way here. And if she left by the time table in this letter she'll be arriving at LAX in about three hours."

Martha took the message, "We need to go to the Command Center. Maybe Faith can help."

Clark nodded and the two left the baby with a babysitter and headed to the Command Center.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter-2)

When Martha and Clark got to the Command Center they showed Faith the telegram.

Faith turned to Shego, "Hey Shego, I need you and Heather go to L.A.X. and get this Kara and bring her here."

Shego nodded, "No problem."

Faith looked at the message, "Damn, Clark when she gets here she's gonna be somewhat scared. You and Martha will need to help her adjust. It's no telling what she's been through."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Two and a half hours later Shego and Heather were waiting at the exit of customs at LAX when they Held a sign up that said Kara El.

Heather paced a bit, "Do you think she'll trust us?"

Shego looked at Heather, "I have no idea baby."

Thirty minutes later Kara walked out of customs and see her name on the sign, "Yes, I'm Kara El."

Shego sighed with relief, "Clark sent us to get you."

Kara perked up, "Is Kal-El here?"

Shego took her by the arm and guided her quickly to the exit, "If you're referring to Clark no, he's back in Sunnydale at the school."

Kara didn't understand, "Is he getting an education there?"

Shego rolled her eyes, "No, the school is for gifted girls. We also do odd jobs here and there to pay the bills."

Kara just shrugged her shoulders, "Will it take long to get there?"

Shego smiled, "Not to long. It'll take about two and half hours to get there."

Kara looked at the two, "Why not just let me fly us there?"

Shego turned, "Not in a million years. We have people here that would love to get their hands on you if they found out what you did. We need to keep your abilities secret for now."

Kara sighed and nodded, "I understand."

The drive back was all but boring. Kara had a few questions and Shego and Heather tried to answer them.

Kara leaned forward, "You don't have to tell me, but why are you green"

Shego smirked and told Kara everything, "And that's when I met Heather and a few months later we were married and we now have four children."

Kara laughed, "I bet it get's pretty hectic around your house."

Shego smiled and looked at Heather, "You have no idea. And I wouldn't change a thing."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Two and half hours later they were pulling into the school grounds.

Kara was amazed at the vast area it occupied, "This place is beautiful."

Faith walked up, "We try our best to keep it that way. I'm Faith Lehane and this is my wife Buffy we own the school. Welcome."

Kara smiled and shook Faiths hand, "Thank you. Is Kal-El here?"

Faith smiled, "If you're referring to Clark yes he's in the meeting room waiting for us. So if you'll let Randi here take your bags to your room, we'll go straight to the meeting room."

Kara looked at Faith, "These are the only clothes I have."

Faith smiled, "No problem, the school will flip for a new wardrobe and any personal items you need."

Kara smiled, "Thanks."

A few minutes later Faith, Buffy, Shego, Heather and Kara arrived in the meeting room. When Kara seen Clark and ran to him, "Kal-El."

Clark smiled, "I prefer Clark."

Kara nodded.

Clark motioned Kara to a seat, "So you say you're my cousin?"

Kara nodded, "That's correct, your father and my father were brothers." Kara went on to explain what had happened in the 'House Of El'.

Clark sighed, "This is gonna take some time to get used to. So what do you say we pick this up tomorrow morning?"

Faith rapped on the table, "I agree, we'll pick this up tomorrow. But for now Kara's coming with me, Buffy, Shego and Heather for some shopping fun."

The five girls left quickly and headed for the mall.

Clark looked at his mother, "Should I tell her about the other survivors?"

Martha took his hand, "I know you don't trust her much right now. But she is from Krypton and she should know that you two are not alone."

Clark smiled. "You always know what to say, so I'll tell her tomorrow."

Martha smiled, "Good, now lets go home and see that new sister of yours."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in Beijing a blond haired man was buying a ticket to the U.S.. The Ticket Agent handed the man his ticket, "Here you go Dr. Fine, your flight leaves in an hour. We hope you return to China again soon."

Dr. Fine smiled, "Well if everything goes well back home, I'll be back with in a month."

The Ticket Agent smiled, "Then have a safe ."

Dr. Fine smile back, "Thank You, I will." Fine grabbed his coat and headed for his flight.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the school Faith, Buffy, Shego, Heather and, Kara had returned from their shopping trip. They helped Kara pick out a whole new wardrobe. She bought everything from blue jeans, denim skirts, and some nice dresses. They even got her a full range of underwear and make up. Kara had put the last of her new clothes away when she walked into the living room of the apartment she was using, "Hey, I wanna say thanks for all the new clothes."

Faith smiled as she took a drink of her soda, "Hey, No big. You were in need of clothes and the school was happy to help."

Shego smiled, "Bull, the truth is it wouldn't look to kosher for you to be running around naked. Besides we can't have the hormones of most of the girls here going into overdrive."

Everyone laughed except Kara, "I don't understand."

Heather smiled, "Kara, most of the girls here at this school are Lesbians. Including their Instructors."

Kara's eyes opened wide, "Well I hate to disappoint them, but I prefer men."

Faith raised her hand, "No need to worry. After an incident a couple of years ago, we made it a rule nobody is allowed to make a pass at someone except at the dances we hold. Or if you submit your name on the dating board."

Kara took a drink, "What was that incident?"

Faith smiled, "A couple of years ago a girl named Robin came to the school. Her parents were killed by Demons. Anyway there was another girl I knew in Prison named Sam. We needed her talents for a job. Well one thing led to another and Sam was doing everything to bring Robin out of the shell she was in. Well most of the girls didn't like it and they complained about it, we made them back off." Faith took a drink, "A few months later Sam and Robin were married and the two now live in Missouri at the school there with their children."

Kara smiled, "I understand."

Faith looked at her watch, "Damn time flies when you're having fun. Lets go home people and come tomorrow we'll pick up where we left off this afternoon"

Once everyone left Kara went to her room, when she got there she screamed when she seen the strange looking creatures on her bed.

A few seconds later Faith, Buffy, Shego and Heather came flying back into Kara's apartment.

Kara seen them and ran to Faith, "In there."

They went into the room and there on the bed were four of the strangest looking Pokemon they ever seen.

Faith smiled, "They're Pokemon." Faith pulled her Pokedex out and scanned them, "According to the Pokedex they're called Porygon. There's two Porygons, one Porygon-2, and one Porygon-Z"

Kara was a bit frightened, "What are Pokemon?"

Buffy looked at Kara, "Where have you...? never mind."

Shego smiled, "I'll be right back."

While Shego was gone Heather explained what Pokemon are, "So basically they're creatures that live around us."

Faith smiled, "And their fun to battle with."

Before Kara could say anything Shego came back in, "Here, take these and this." Shego handed her a new Pokedex and four Master Pokeballs.

Kara looked at the balls, "What am I to do with these?"

Faith explained what to do and a few seconds later Kara had four Pokemon of her own, "Now what do I do?"

Heather smiled, "Study your Pokedex and learn about these Pokemon."

Kara smiled, "Ok thanks."

Faith giggled, "Ok, people let's try going home again."

They all said good night and left for the evening. Kara then put her Pokeballs and Pokedex in a small holder that was on the night stand by her bed. She then took a shower and went to bed herself.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Somewhere over the Pacific Dr. Fine was reading a magazine called Pokemon World. There on the front of the magazine was the only thing he feared and that was the Pokemon Porygon, Porygon-2, and Porygon-Z. He put the magazine away and looked out the window. In a few hours he'll be landing and then he could start his search for the last survivors of Krypton. He pulled a paper out of his jacket on it were the names of the two he was after and they were Clark and Kara's names."

Fine put the paper back into his pocket, he knew that once they were gone nothing could stop him. But what he didn't know is, Clark and Kara weren't the only survivors. There were over three hundred others, and they were all living on Earth. But he was gonna find that out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter-3)

Back in Sunnydale, everyone gathered in the meeting room to pick up where they left off the day before.

Faith looked at the paper and then at Kara, "Do you know who might have leaked your abilities to the Chinese Military?"

Kara sighed, "The only person I told was my Professor, Professor Milton Fine."

Clark leaned forward quickly, "What was that name again?"

Kara looked at Clark, "Milton Fine, why do you know him?"

Clark sat back, "Yes I do and his name isn't Milton Fine, it's Brainiac."

Kara looked up, "That's impossible, Brainiac was destroyed when Krypton was destroyed."

Clark shook his head, "Brainiac downloaded himself into a exploration satellite and launched it here to Earth. The last time I saw him was when Lionel had my father in him and used some kind of Crystal on him. We even suspected it didn't kill him, but couldn't prove it." Clark stood and paced a few seconds, "If Brainiac leaked your abilities then he's sure to be coming here. to try and kill us."

Faith leaned back in her chair, "Does he have any weaknesses?"

Clark shook his, "Except for that Crystal, none."

Kara's eyes widened, "I think there is."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out one of her Pokeballs, "Porygon come on out." Suddenly there was a popping sound as the Pokeball opened and the Porygon materialized in front of Kara.

Kara wrapped her arm around the Pokemon, "When I was in China with Professor Fine, we were in a power station's Control Room when a couple of these appeared. Now I was in another room when it happened. I was told one of them touched him and and he grew so weak and he was in so much pain that it looked as if he was gonna die. When it left a moment later her recovered as fast as it happened."

Clark smiled, "Those Pokemon are like Kryptonite to him."

Faith looked at Clark, "No pun intended towards my wife, but I'm having one of her blonde moments."

Clark smiled, "There is a rock that was part of Krypton called Kryptonite. There's different forms of kryptonite. For instance Red Kryptonite can make a Kryptonian here on Earth turn nasty, where green can kill us."

Faith smiled, "I get it now, the green Kryptonite won't harm him. But this Pokemon will."

Clark nodded, "And I think it's because Brainiac is a computer and this Pokemon is a Virtual Super Computer. And when it touches Brainiac it starts to download what ever information he has. And doing so causes him extreme pain and weakness."

Faith nodded, "Shego, how easy will it be for you to hack the Chinese Airlines Computers and find out when his flight arrives?"

Shego looked at Faith. "Damn girl, I thought you were gonna give me something hard. I can hack their computers in seconds." Shego pressed the button next to her hand causing a section of the table in front of her to retract and allow a computer to raise. Shego then activated the computer. A few seconds later she was in the system she wanted, "Ok, it says here his flight arrives in at LAX around three today. You want us to tip the Feds about him?"

Faith shook her head, "No, lets keep an eye on him for now. I want to know where he's going when he gets here."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Milton Fine looked out the window and seen the California cost. He was about to call the flight attendant when the pilot came on the Intercom. He was letting everyone know they were about to land and they need to fasten their seat belts before landing. He smiled at the thought of killing Kara and Clark And his sights were set on Clark.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Four hours earlier in the meeting Faith was reading a few papers when she looked up, "Would any of you have a picture of Dr. Fine?"

Kara nodded, "Sure, it's in this folder." Kara slid the folder to Faith and watched as she opened it.

Faith looked at the photo, "Ok, who's the ass who switched the pictures?"

Everyone was acting innocent when Buffy looked at Faith, "What do you mean? this is the first time we ever seen that folder."

Faith wasn't laughing, "Well someone's having fun cause this is a picture of Spike." Faith threw the picture on the table. "Now I want to know who switched the damn photos?"

Kara took the picture back, "Faith, I assure you no one switched the picture. This picture has been with me ever since I took it in China a year ago."

Faith groaned, "This is getting more weirder by the minute." Faith looked at her watch, "Ok, Shego, I need a two person team to keep an eye on Fine. Make sure it's a seasoned team that won't get caught. And after lunch we'll meet back here and work on Clark's search project."

With that said everyone but Faith left the room, she got up and went to the window and looked over the grounds. She liked what she saw and turned to join the others for lunch.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

At LAX, Fine's Flight had landed and he was going through customs. When he was done he was going to rent a car and drive to Smallville. But before leaving China he did a little research and found Clark had went to Sunnydale. So he rented the car and headed for Sunnydale. The two who were following him radioed back that he was headed that way.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the school's Command Center, Shego was just getting off the radio with her team when Faith, Buffy and Kara walked in.

Faith smiled, "What do ya have chica?"

Shego turned and sighed, "Good news and Bad news, the good news is my girls haven't been seen. The bad news is Fine isn't heading for Smallville he's headed here."

Faith stiffened a bit, "Damn. Ok just have your girls keep an eye on him for now. And when you're done here, we need you at the meeting."

Shego nodded, "Ok."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Thirty minutes later everyone was at the meeting. Faith stood at the podium, "Ok people were here to hear what Clark want to tell us. Clark."

Clark stood up and went to the podium, "The reason I wanted your help is that my Kryptonian father Jor'El wants me to search for all the Kryptonian Survivors."

Faith leaned foward, "I read the CD, and for those who doesn't know, there are a little over three hundred survivors left and they're all here on Earth."

Clark smiled and nodded, "That's correct. Now I have a general idea what countries they're in. But I need help to pin point their location in those countries."

Shego sat back and whistled, "I can only imagine what a Terrorist Group could do if they got their hands on one of the survivors."

Clark nodded, "And that's one reason I want to find them as fast as possible."

Faith smiled and picked up the phone, "Hey Sarah, will you come in here please? Thanks."

A few seconds a young Receptionist walked in, "You want me Faith?"

Faith got up and walked around the table and help Sarah to a seat, "Sure do. Now I need to know, is that hot looking young girl at the Post Office still trying to get you to go on a date with her?"

Sarah blushed three shades of red, "Yes."

Faith kissed her on the top of her head, "Good, cause I want you to make the Post Office run. And if she asks again, I want you to say yes.

Sarah started to babble, "Why?"

Faith explained to Sarah why, "Because we need her to do some searching for us. Postal Searches here in the US and a few other countries is easy. But we're limited on where we can search. She can go further for us when needed."

Sarah sighed, "What if she says no and dumps me?"

Faith hugged Sarah, "Sarah, I have a feeling she'll say yes."

Sarah nodded, "Ok."

Faith lifted Sarah's head, "And when she does, I can guarantee two love birds a vacation they'll never forget."

Sarah perked up and jumped up, "Ok, I'll do it. So if you'll excuse me I need to go to the Post Office."

Everyone laughed.

Faith stood up, "We'll see you in a couple of hours." Sarah left as Buffy was taking the podium, "Ok people all we cam do now is wait."

With that the meeting broke up as they waited for Sarah to return.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Fine was driving when he looked at his watch, he picked up a map and looked up Sunnydale. Smiling he put the map down and pulled off into an abandoned old gas station he smile and pulled the car around back. He then got out and with super speed ran the rest of the way to Sunnydale. A few minutes later Shego's team pulled into the same gas station when they seen the car there. Tina got out and searched the entire area and found nothing.

Tina ran back to the car and grabbed the radio, "Watcher One to base." ("Base here go head Tina.") Tina looked over at the car, "Tell Shego that the said person we were tailing ditched his car." ("Stand By Tina.") Tina stood there waiting for a response, ("Tina this is Shego you two did good, head back home.") Tina keyed the mic, "Copy that Shego." Tina got back in the car and the two headed back to the school.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Shego sighed, "Hey Clark, does Fine have the same powers as you do."

Clark nodded, "And a few I haven't developed yet."

Shego called Faith and the others.

Faith seen the look on Shego's face, "Ok girl what's with the long face?"

Shego looked up, "My girls called in. Fine ditched his car and is now on foot. From what Clark told me about him, he's probably here Sunnydale now."

Faith stood and did a bit of thinking. "Ok people here's the deal. We'll say Fine is here now. Kara we'll need your Pokemon soon, but only if he shows up here I'll have my Pokem..." Before she could say another word Spike poked his head in the door, "Well if it isn't my favorite Slayers and their group of odd balls."

Kara turned, "That's him, that's Dr. Fine."

Faith put a hand on Kara's shoulder, "Relax it's only Spike."

Kara was amazed at how they look just alike, "So who are you?"

Spike smiled, "The names Spike, pleased to meet you."

Faith walked between the two, "First off Spike, you're in a restricted area. And two, she's way out of your league."

Kara snorted, "That's for sure."

Spike sneered at Faith, "She's not out of my league."

Faith smiled, "Ok you say she's not out of your league. Why don't you vamp out and attack her."

Spike shrugged his shoulders and Vamped out and attacked Kara.

A few seconds later Spike found himself flying down the hall and back in the reception area. Spike slowly got up, "What the bloody hell was that?" He walked back into the Command Center. "What the hell are you?"

Kara smile, "For now let's just say I'm complicated."

Spike brought up his hands, "What ever you want love."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

At the Sunnydale Post Office Sarah was getting some supplies and talking to Yakumo Nakamora. Sarah was head over heals in love with the Japanese beauty.

Yakumo smiled, "So, you want to go on a date?" Yakumo expected Sarah to say no as always and she would keep asking.

Sarah looked up, "Yea, I guess I can go out on a date with you."

Yakumo just stood there stunned and then fainted where she stood. Sarah was over the counter and by her side with Yakumo's manager on the other.

Sarah was smiling when Yakumo came too, "Damn girl, if I would have known you would faint at me saying yes. I would have said no."

Yakumo smiled, "If you think that my fainting will get you out of the date, you're wrong." Yakumo leaned up words and kissed Sarah ever so softly.

The manager smiled, "Ok you two, enough of the mushy stuff. Yakumo has work to do and I know Sarah is needing to get back to the school."

Sarah smiled and reached into her pocket, "Here's my home phone, call me tonight and we'll set a date to to go out together."

Yakumo smiled and nodded and kissed Sarah again, "See you later."

Sarah smiled, "Count on it." She grabbed her box of supplies and headed back to the school.


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter-4)

An hour later Sarah returned to the school on cloud nine.

When Faith saw her, Faith walked up to her., "I take it from the way you look you said yes to going on a date."

Sarah just stood there and then looked at Faith, "Yep."

Faith snickered, "I tell ya what. Why don't you let me take that and you go on home. With the way you are now, you're no good around here."

Sarah sighed happily, "What ever you say Faith."

As she left she passed Shego who arched her left eyebrow and looked over to Faith. "I take it she's going to be going on a date with a beautiful girl who works at the Post Office?"

Faith nodded, "Yea, and the funny thing is I never seen someone so in love like she is since we fell in love with our wives."

Shego just stood there shaking her head in agreement.

Faith then looked at Shego, "So what do you say we go home and get ready to take our wives out for an evening on the town?"

Shego smiled and perked up, "Now you're talkin'."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

That evening Faith and Shego went home to get ready for their own dates with their wives. Faith and Buffy decided to have a Chancy Pokemon babysit their children. Shego and Heather however agreed to let Kara babysit for them. Shego walked in wearing her best Armani suit, "Here's the numbers where you can contact us if anything goes wrong."

Kara smiled, "Not to worry."

Shego almost stiffened, "I also expressed a few extra bottles of breast milk for the babies and placed them in the fridge."

Kara smiled, "Will you go, Heather is waiting for you to meet up with Faith and Buffy."

Shego grabbed her keys and looked around.

Kara laughed, "Go."

With Shego and Heather gone Kara went in the kitchen and fixed her some snacks, "Now time for some tv fun." Kara was about to settle in when she heard Kasey cry. She got up and went to see what was wrong. The moment she walked in she could tell Kasey needed to be changed. Picking up the one year old, Kara took her to the changing table once she put Kasey on the table she stood back.

Kara was waiting for the table to change Kasey, "Come on what's wrong with the changing table?" Kara looked around the table for a power switch, not finding one she opened the doors and seen all the changing supplies, "It's well stocked with supplies. But why won't it activate?" After several minutes of trying to figure the table she realized that she was going to have to change Kasey.

So Kara reached under the table and pulled out several diapers, wipes, power and diaper rash cream. She placed them on a small table next to the changing table. She then undid Kasey's footed sleeper and went to work to change her. But as she started to change her the twins started to cry. So for the next hour of trying to change Kasey and the twins and then feed the twins Kara finally changed all three and then feed the twins.

However she found out she wasn't done. Once she feed the twins she then had to burp them. When she did this she found out that babies have a thing for throwing up oll over the person who's burping them. Once she burped them and cleaned them up again she was able to go into the living room and watch a show and eat a few snacks when a couple of hours later she found out she was going for round two with the twins.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

In downtown Sunnydale at the theater Shego was fidgting when Heather leaned over, "What is wrong with you sweetie?"

Shego sighed, "I'm sorry if I'm not being a fun date tonight. It's just that I worried."

Heather smiled, "The kids are in good hands. Kasey, and the twins are with Kara and Kimmy and Molly's having fun with Anne, Laura and their kids."

Shego looked at Heather and smiled. "It's not the kids I'm worried about. It's Kara."

Heather realized what she meant and leaned over to Faith and Buffy, "I think we better leave. Shego's got a feeling that Kara's in some kind of trouble."

Faith nodded and all four got up and headed home.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Twenty minutes later Shego leading the other three into her house looked around at the disaster area.

Shego looked around, "What the hell happened to my house?"

A few seconds later Kara came out all covered in baby power, Heather hurried down the hall and was shocked at what she saw. There in front of her was a pile of diapers and three babies covered from head to toe with baby powder. Heather couldn't hold in the laughter. When Shego, Faith and Buffy seen this they went to see what she was laughing at. When they looked into the room they also lost it right there and laughed.

Once Shego was able to compose herself she looked at a powder covered Kara, "Kara, sweetie. Have you ever babysat a baby before?"

Kara nodded, "Back on Krypton. I used to babysit Clark all the time."

Faith walked up to Kara, "In an advanced culture as yours, did you ever change a baby by hand?"

Kara shook her head, "No, our changing tables were designed to do that at a press of a button."

Faith smiled, "Kara here on Earth we don't have things like that. We have to do it ourselves. I tell you what, when all this stuff with Fine is taken care of. I'll have you come over to the Daycare Center. There we'll teach ya how it's done here on Earth.."

Kara nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me."

An hour later everything and everyone was cleaned up.

Kara looked at her new friends, "I"m sorry for ruining your evening."

Shego sat next to Heather, "Hey, we can always go out another night."

Faith looked at her watch, "Hey, why don't we call it an evening? We'll take Kara back to her apartment as we head home."

The friends said good night and left.

After getting everything cleaned up, Shego and Heather then cleaned up Kasey and the twins. Once they got them asleep, they took a shower together. After drying off, Shego and Heather forgone their night clothes and went to bed naked where they made love well into the night.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

At an old abandoned warehouse Fine had set up a small area with several computers to where he could search for Clark and Kara. Sitting there at them he got the address and phone numbers to the school, "Ok, lets see if your staying at the school Mr. Kent. And if you are then Kara should be there also." Fine did a bit of typing, "Well, well, well. It looks like you and Kara are both at the school. All for the best to take you both out at one time before I open the Phantom Zone and allow Zod to leave."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day at the meeting everyone was gathered to here what Sarah had.

Sarah stood at the podium blushing all shades of red, "Yesterday Yakumo Nakamora asked me out and I accepted."

Heather spoke up jokingly, "Did she faint when you said yes?"

The others laughed.

Sarah smiled, "As a matter of fact...she did."

Everyone looked at Sarah shocked.

Shego spoke up, "Damn girl got 'em passing out at you feet already."

Sarah smiled, "I'm gonna call her tonight and set up a date with her. While we're having dinner, I'll ask her for her help in searching for the addresses of those on Clark's list."

Faith smiled, "We appreciate what you're doing Sarah."

Sarah got a bit serious, "I just what you all to know that if this turn South. It'll be a very long time before I can ever forgive you."

Faith nodded, "Hey as I said earlier. If I read her right, she won't be dumping you."

Sarah smiled a bit, "I hope not cause she's the one I want to spend my life with."

Heather got up, "You will if we have anything to say about it."

Faith got up and took the podium, "Ok people let's break up and let Sarah call Yakumo so she can set up her date. So for now all we can do is wait."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Outside the school, Fine was walking the outer wall when he decided to take a peek over the wall. With the greatest of ease her pulled himself up to the top of the wall. When he got there he came face to face with one of Kara's Porygons. Seeing this he turned and jumped from the wall and ran back to the warehouse he was staying in, "Damn it, they have Porygons."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the school the Security Alarms were going off when they seen it was Fine that had set then off.

Faith sighed a sigh of relief, "Kara thanks for the use of your Porygons."

Kara nodded, "Do you think Fine will be back?"

Shego shook her head, "Not for a while. Not while we have the Porygons."

Faith looked around, "Ok let's wrap it up here and head home for the night and get a fresh start in the Morning."

Everyone started to leave when Faith looked at Shego, "Shego I need you to get on the horn and find anyone who has Porygons. We're gonna need to get as many as we can."

Shego nodded, "I'll get right on it."

Faith nodded, she looked around. Faith knew they would meet Fine again real soon. But when they do meet she wanted to be prepaired.

For several hours Shego had been going through the Pokemon Trainers Database to find anyone who had Porygons. She hit pay dirt, Excluding Kara there were ten others who had Porygons. Five of them lived in the U.S/Canada Region. She quickly contacted them and they all agreed to help. After getting their information she told them all of their expenses would be taken care of. All they had to do is give the code number she had sent them to any Travel Agent and they would be on their way to Sunnydale.

Shego then printed out the information and went to see Faith.

Shego handed Faith the print out. "Good news, I found five Porygon trainers in the U.S./Canada Region and they all agreed to help. So I took the liberty and sent them a Travel Code to pay their way here."

Faith smiled, "Good, and once they're here, see to it that they know what they'll be going up against." Faith took a drink of her bottled water, "All we can do now is wait for them to get here. And wait to see if Sarah was able to get Yakumo to help us in our search."

Shego nodded, "No problem. If you ladies will excuse me, Heather is waiting at home with dinner. And she made me promise on grounds of not being able to make love to her for a month to be there."

Faith and Buffy laughed and Faith slapped Shego on the shoulder, "Then by all means go."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Sarah was sitting on her couch talking to Yakumo on the phone, "So when do you want to go to dinner?"

Yakumo laughed softly, ("I'm aiming for this Saturday. We could go have dinner and then a movie, and when that's done I figure we could go to your place for the rest of the evening.")

Sarah smiled and giggled, "Then this Saturday it is. Besides I like your approach to getting me to take you to bed with me."

Yakumo laughed softly again, ("Hey can't blame a girl for trying.")

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day Sarah went to see Faith and the others, "Hey guys, just to let you know Yakumo and I are going out this Saturday."

Shego smiled, "Damn, by the way you're blushing it looks like there might be more after the date."

Faith reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a small envelope, "Here, inside this is a Credit Card so you and Yakumo can have a very romantic evening. Have fun."

Sarah was on the verge of tears, "Thanks, I promise not to over do it."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day an airport van pulled up in front of the Main Building. Five girls got out and then unloaded their bags.

Shego came out to greet them, "Welcome to Sunnydale. If you'll hand your bags to these girls they'll take them to your quarters. But for now we'll go inside and tell you the full extent of why you're here."

A young girl of Native American Heritage looked at Shego, "Damn girl, why are you green?"

Shego walked up to her and folded her arms, "Lets just say that information is on a need to know bases. And right now you don't need to know."

The girl named Nancy Wildhorse backed up, "Chill girl, I didn't mean to make ya upset."

Shego smiled, "If I were upset this would have happened." Shego formed an Energy Plasma Ball and fired it at her favorite tree stump target. Shego smiled, "Now, let's go in and take a seat."

The five girls looked at Shego in awe especially what she did to the tree stump. Once they were in the meeting room Shego walked to her seat and sat in it. She then leaned over to Heather and gave her a kiss.

The girl named Kesha Ramsey spoke up in disgust, "Now that's disgusting, and unnatural."

Faith looked up, "What is?"

Kesha pointed at Shego and Heather, "Those two kissing, that's not natural."

Faith leaned forward, "First, those two have been married for almost three years, and second I suggest you take a seat before someone plants you in it."

Kesha looked at Faith and sat down, "Now that we're here, want to fill us in on why you need our Porygon?"

Kara walked in followed by her four Porygon, "I'll be glad to."

The five girls smiled and got up to look at Kara's Pokemon.

Nancy was the first to speak up, "Damn girl, where did you get the Porygon-Z?"

Kara smiled, "I found all four in my bedroom a couple of days ago."

Nancy smiled, "I heard of them but never seen one till now."

Kara laughed, "Well I lucked out on getting mine."

Mary Anderson touched the Porygon-Z, "In the area of Canada where I come from, Porygon-Z are a highly sought after Pokemon."

Krystal Hampton smiled, "Well that's all in good. But you guys brought us here for a reason."

Kara nodded and retrieved her Pokemon, "That's correct."

For the next several hours the Faith, Buffy, Shego, Heather and Kara filled in the five visitors on why they're there.

Faith took the podium, "So if any of you want to leave now there's the door. Just see the receptionist and she'll get you home. So who's in and who's out?"

Faith smiled, "Good to see you all want to have a little action." Faith picked up the phone, "Tammy will you come in here please?"

A few seconds later Tammy walked in, "You wanted to see me?"

Faith smiled "Our guest decided to stay please show them to their apartments and then assign them a school guide and then have their guides take them to the dining hall for a good meal."

Tammy smiled and looked at the five girls, "If you will follow me please."

Once the girls were gone Faith slumped in her chair, "I didn't think they would stay."

Shego smiled, "After what I did earlier, I though that the girl Nancy would have left before we even started."

Heather rubbed Shego back, "That's ok. What would you say is we all went to the dining hall and had dinner with them. Just to make them feel more welcomed?"

Faith smiled, "That's a great idea, lets go."

All five got up and left to join their guest for dinner.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the abandoned warehouse Fine was trying to find a way to defeat the Porygon so he decided to look up the information on the Pokemon Database, "What can be used to defeat the Pokemon Porygon?" He didn't know how long it would take but he wanted to find it and use it.


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter-5)

For several hours Fine searched the Pokemon Database looking for any type of Pokemon that the Porygon is weak to. He found that the Porygon have no resistances, and is immune to ghost type pokemon. He was about to stop for a while when he found what he was looking for. Porygon are weak to Fighting Type Pokemon. He looked up the Fighting Type and found the Pokemon he wanted he needed to catch a Hitmonchans and Hitmonlees if he were to have a chance against the Porygons at the school.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the school Sarah was getting ready for her date. She stood there looking in her closet wondering what to wear. When she was starteled from someone knocking at her door. She sighed and went to answered the door, "Wha...Oh Faith. Come on in."

Faith smiled as she placed the roses she was going to give to Sarah so she could give them to Yakumo on the in table, "Damn girl, you ain't ready yet? Yakumo will be here in twenty minutes."

Sarah was fidgeting, "I just don't know what to wear."

Faith laughed, "When all else fails, go back to the basics." Faith took Sara into her room and looked in her closet, "The basics are as follows-A nice blouse, dark colored form fitting blue jeans and..." Faith looked around the floor area of the closet and pulled out a brand new pair black and grey hiking boots, "Where the hell you been hiding these? Wear these also. There the basics. I guarantee you can't go wrong with it."

Faith left the room so Sarah could get dressed, what the two didn't know was that Yakumo was already there. She was trying to get the nerve up to go to her door. Five minutes later Sarah came out of her room ready. Faith looked up and smiled, "Damn you look good. Now here..." Faith got the roses and handed them to Sarah, "These are for Yakumo. Now let's go meet her."

Just as they opened the door they saw Yakumo standing there.

Sarah blushed several shades of red as she reached out to give Yakumo the roses, "These are for you."

Yakumo was surprised that someone would give her such beautiful flowers, "Oh Sarah, they're beautiful. Thank You." Yakumo leaned in and gave Sarah a kiss.

Faith smiled, "I'll leave you two alone now." Faith turned towards the exit and left to two alone.

Sarah looked at Yakumo, "I see you went to the basics as I did."

Yakumo laughed, "Yep, my mother always said, 'Yakumo Nakamora you can never go wrong on the basics when you need something to wear'."

Sarah laughed, "That's what Faith said."

The two laughed and left for their date.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Fine left the warehouse and found a PokeMart, he quickly bought a Pokedex and several Master Pokeballs. He then activated the map on the Pokedex to see where the best places he could go to to catch fighting Pokemon. Once he found the place he wanted, he sat and waited for wild Hitmonchans and Hitmonlees to show up. And his wait wasn't long, before long he had captured four Hitmonchans and two hitmonlees.

While walking back to the warehouse he was approached by two Vampires who tried to attack him, but Fine dusted them in just a few second and continued to the warehouse. Once he was back at the warehouse he unpack the supplies he bought at the PokeMart. He made sure to buy food and several TM's and HM's so his Pokemon will know some moves. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pokemon and released them from their balls. Fine smiled, "Time to learn a few moves and do some training."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at Faith and Buffy's house, Buffy had just got the kids to bed and sat on the couch to watch tv when Faith walked in.

Buffy looked up, "Hey, How did it go with Sarah?"

Faith sat next to Buffy, "When I got there she wasn't even dressed yet. She couldn't figure out what to wear, so I told her to go back to the basics."

Buffy smiled, "Can't go wrong with that." the two laughed and watched tv before going to bed."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

At the restruant Sarah and Yakumo were having a good time. The dinner had just been brought to their table when Sarah felt it was time to ask Yakumo for her help, "Hey, I have a question."

Yakumo smiled, "Ok, ask away."

Sarah sighed, "Back at the school there's a man there who needs help finding some people that are very important to him." Sarah took a deep breath, "Faith and the others were wondering if you could help us find them by way of the Postal Service?" Sarah Closed her eyes and was bracing herself for the turn down and Yakumo getting up and storm out. She was ready for what came next.

Yakumo took Sarah hand in hers, "Hey Sarah, Look at me. If you're scared of me saying no, don't be. I'll be glad to help in any way I can."

Sarah smiled, "Thanks Yakumo. Your help means a lot."

Yakomo smiled, "I know, now let's eat and go to the movies. I'm waiting for the time when we get back to your apartment."

Sarah gave a playful worry, "Why, what's gonna happen when we got back to my apartment?"

Yakumo smiled , "You'll see." The two ate their dinner and then had dessert. When they were done they went to the movies. After the movie Yakumo drove back to the school to the building where Sarah's apartment was. When they got to the apartment they went in.

Yakumo smiled, "Here's what I'm gonna do."

Yakumo led Sarah to the bedroom where she undressed her and laid her on the bed. Yakumo then undressed herself and got into bed with Sarah. The two then made love well into the night before falling asleep happy in each other arms.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Even though the next day was Sunday, Sarah and Yakumo had everyone meet in the meeting room. When Faith walked in she knew the two had one hell of a night. The look on their faces told the whole story.

Faith walked up to the podium, "Ok folks, Sarah and Yakumo were the ones to call us here. So I'll turn the floor over to them."

Sarah got up and walked to the podium, "I called you all here cause I have good news. Yakumo has agreed to help us."

Clark sighed a sigh of relief, "I have here the names and general location of those we need to find. I hope that helps?"

He passed the list over to Yakumo, "That's all that's needed. All I have to do is run the names through the Postal Database and have it search Eastern Europian, Asian, African, Central and South American Countries."

Faith looked at Yakumo, "We'd ask you to search the U.S., Western Europe, the Caribbean, Australia, and South Pacific areas, but we already did that. We found almost all of them. We still need to find nearly sixty more."

Yakumo read the list, "If you don't mind me asking, who are these people?"

Faith looked at Clark who nodded, "They're the last survivors of a planet called Krypton, Clark is from that planet. And we need to find them before some Terrorist Group or Government does."

Yakumo looked at Clark, "Do they have some kind of Technology?" Faith continued, "No, they all have super powers. And if a Government or Terrorist Group finds out what their weakness is they can exploit that and make them do anything they want."

Yakumo looked at the list and without thinking she looked at Clark, "What would that weakness...Oh damn sorry. I understand that's a need to know thing and I don't need to know."

Clark smiled, "No problem, and you're correct that information is on a need to know bases,"

Faith looked at Yakumo, "We're not saying that you can't be trusted, is't just that the fewer people who knew of their weakness the better."

Yakumo smiled and raised her hand, "No problem. In fact that's information I don't want to know."

Faith stood back at the podium, "Ok people, We know it'll take Yakumo a bit of time to find them. Also we need to get things ready for when Fine tries to pay a visit again." Faith had Sarah and Yakumo stay behind as the others left, "I just want you two to know that when this mess is all done I'm treating you two to a vacation that you'll never forget."

Sarah looked at Yakumo, "Ya know, it looks like we'll be together for a long time."

Yakumo took Sarah in her arms, "Gee, I hope it's for ever." she then leaned in and the two shared a passionate kiss.

Faith smiled, "Ok you two let's go."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the warehouse where Fine was he had used the TMs and HMs he bought to teach his new Pokemon some new moves. After several hours he decided to take a break and feed his Pokemon. As they ate he did a bit of research on the school and seen they had a Computer System that is said to be Hacker Proof. He smiled, "Hacker Proof, nothings Hacker Proof. So he set out to hack the schools Computer System.

After several hours, Fine was able to crack the System. But he knew it was a matter of time before they would be able to find him. So he quickly ran a program that would copy their Database. He sat there and watched the information copy once it was done he quickly cut the connection. "Now let's see what this school is all about and let's see what they've been up to."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the school Shego was in a hissy, someone had hacked her Computer System and she wanted to know who. But before she was able to trace the hacker the connection was broken, "Damn it, I want to know who and and I want to know how the hell they hacked my System."

Everybody in the room quickly went to work to find the hacker and how they hacked Shego's Computer System.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the warehouse Fine had been reading the information he copied when his eyes widened. He just found out that including Kara and Clark, there were over three hundred survivors from Krypton and they all live on Earth. He got up and paced, "Oh this is good, this changes everything completely." He sat down and continued reading. He hoped to find where they were at but that information wasn't in what he copied.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the school security was tightened since the Computer System were hacked. Faith was at the Command Center wanting answers just as Shego did, "Did you get a general location of where the hacker is?"

Shego sighed and rubbed her face. "Only in the areas of Nevada, Arizona, and Southern California."

Faith rubbed Shego's shoulder, "Ok chica, you're going home for a few hours. And it's not open for discussion."

Shego nodded, "You're right. Plus I promised everyone that I would take them on a picnic today."

Faith smiled, "Then it's settled, as of now you're not allowed to be anywhere near her. You're to go home and take your family on that family picnic."

Shego smiled, "Ok" Shego got up and stretched, "Just let me know if you find anything."

Faith smile at Shego while pointing to the door, "Go now."

Shego left without saying another word.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter-6)

The next day Fine sent a messege to the school asking to speak to Clark and Kara. They agreed, but not with some protesting from Faith and the others.

Shego stood up, "I'll have the Girls get their Porygons ready."

Clark looked at Shego, "Shego I agreed to see him freely."

Shego looked at Clark with a look that could sink a Battleship, "Yes you did. But I'm not gonna let the Security of this school lax just so Professor Fine can come here and speak to you and Kara."

Kara smiled, "I agree with Shego, letting our guard down will be very costly."

Clark sighed, "I understand but..."

Martha cut Clark off, "That's enough Clark. Shego and Kara are correct, the Security of this school will not be compromised for anyone or anything."

Clark threw up his hands, "Ok, but just keep at a distance while we talk to him."

As they were getting ready for Fine's arrival Spike shows up, "So how's my favorite people?"

Faith looked up, "Not now Spike, we're busy getting ready for a visitor."

Spike smiled, "I was wondering about all the extra security. Can I help out?"

Faith sighed, "If it'll keep you quite. Here, take these to Shego in the Command Center. Oh and you'll need this to get past the Automated Systems." Faith handed him a key card.

Spike looked at the hey card when Faith looked at him, "You still here? Get those papers to Shego now. She waiting for them"

Spike shrugged his shoulders and left.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

An hour later everything was ready .

Faith looked at the Gate Monitor and seen Professor Fine walk up. Faith reached over and pressed the Intercom Button, "Listen up, for your safety. Once I open the Gate remain on the main walkway." Fine looked up in the camera and nodded.

As the Gate opened he walk through, and the first person he saw was a young North American Native girl. As he continued to walk he seen the other four girls. He just smiled as he walked up to the Main Building, "Well I see you haven't let your Security down."

Shego sneered as her hands started to glow with green Plasma Energy, "And we did it all just for you."

Fine looked at her hands, "Neat trick, you should teach it to me sometime."

Shego sneered, "That would be kind of hard."

Fine smiled, "True cause you'll need some Meteor Fragments to give me the power it gave you."

Shego back up, "How the hell?"

Fine rolled his eyes, "When Krypton exploded fragments of the planet caused temporary Rips between Dimensions. A piece of Krypton entered your home Universe. And as a result to being exposed to the fragment you got your powers."

Shego spoke up, "Exposed hell, that damn Meteorite slammed into our house. I wasn't the only one to get powers, my brothers were given powers also."

Fine smiled, "Damn this gets even better by the minute."

Faith sighed, "Clark is waiting inside." Faith lead Fine into the meeting room.

Spike had just placed several pitchers of water on the table. As Spike looked up he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Bloody Hell, You look just like me."

Fine smile, "Handsome ain't we?"

Out of no where Spike vamped out and was right on top of Fine, "If you harm any of these people, I swear there will be no place for you to hide."

Fine raised his hands, "Hey, I'm here just to talk that's all."

Faith walked up to Spike, "Come on Spike, I have some thing that I need your help on." Faith looked at Shego, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Shego nodded, "I'll be here."

A few minutes later after getting Spike under control Faith returned.

Fine looked at Faith, "Just what the hell was that?"

Faith smiled, "That's Spike and he's a Vampire."

Fine raised an eyebrow, "If he's a Vampire, then how is he able to walk in the daylight?"

Faith sniffed, "He's a very special type of Vampire."

Buffy spoke up, "When he got his sole back it changed him, he's now known as a daywalker."

(A/N: A Daywalker Is A Vampire With The Ability To Walk In The Sunlight Without It Causing Any Harm.)

Fine smiled. "Ok. Now for the reason why I'm here." He looked at Clark and Kara, "I know you're looking for the other survivors here on Earth. Did you ever think they don't want to be found?"

Kara leaned forward, "Just like me. I know you're the one who turned me into the Chinese Military. I was lucky to get out of the country before they locked down the airport."

Fine got serious, "Ok let's put our cards on the table. If you try to find the others, I swear I'll release the information about you two and the other Kryptonians to every Government and Terrorist Group on this planet. So what's it gonna be?"

Shego leaned foward, "Mr Fine, from what you just said I realized it was you that hacked my Computer System. And before you even try it again, don't. I added a Security Measure that will prevent that from ever happening."

Fine snorted, "Bravo, you figured it out that it was me."

Shego smiled, "Yes. And If you try to release the information about Clark and Kara and the other Krypytonians. Be assured I'll do everything I can to stop you."

Faine sat back, "I believe you will try and stop me Miss Shego."

Shego raised an eyebrow, "That's Mrs., I'm married and have five children."

Fine looked at Clark and Kara, "I tell you what I'll give you two till the end of the week to give me an acceptable answer." Fine got up and looked at Shego, "I look forward to testing your skills."

Shego sneered, "Anytime you're ready."

Fine was lead out and guided off the grounds, once he was off the grounds he smiled, "Phase one is in motion."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Inside the school everyone sat in the meeting room when Shego looked around and spoke up. "No matter what we do or say, he will release the information."

Faith nodded, "Ok people lets get the Kryptonians we found so far here to the school. Once we find the others we'll get them here and then deal with the ramifications later."

Once Faith was done talking everyone went to do what they could to finding and bringing all the Kryptonians to the school.

It didn't take long to get the Kryptonians they already found to the school. The only ones they had to find now were those Yakumo was searching for.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

At the Fortress, Clark was talking to his Kryptonian father Jor'El, **"And now my son it is time to reveal who you truly are."**

Clark paced a bit, "I thought I was a survivor of Krypton?"

Jor'El's voice laughed, **"Yes you are a survivor, But you are also a Kryptonian Royal. You are the last, and only heir to the throne of Krypton."**

Clark was speechless for a few moments, "You decided to tell me this now?"

Jor'El's voice boomed in the fortress, {"DOT JUDGE WHEN I DO AND DO NOT GIVE YOU INFORMATION!"} Jor'El spoke in a softer tone, {"Didn't you wonder why the Kryptonian survivors came to you so quickly when you told them where you are?"}

Clark was somewhat amazed at how fast the arrived, "I did wonder about that."

Jor'El spoke up, {"That's because they know who you are."}

Clark sighed, "What do I do now?"

Jor'El spoke again, {"Continue what you are doing now. Return now and gather the survivors."}

Clark sighed and left.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Three days later Clark was back in Sunnydale, once he walked through the Gates all the Kryptonians started to bow.

Clark called them together, "Listen, from now on you're not to bow to me. We have a lot to do to rebuild our culture and we can't do this if you keep bowing to me. But for now I need you to elect ten people to represent you as leaders."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A few hours later ten men and women were siting with the group in the meeting room. Faith stood up and took the podium, "First, I need a show of hands to have a new conference hall built. This meeting room, is getting small."

Everyone laughed and raised their hands.

Faith smiled. "I like it when the vote is unanimous. Now Clark will take the floor to bring his people up to date with what's happening so far."

Clark took the podium, "I want to start of by thanking Faith and her people for giving my people shelter here at their school. Now for the Kryptonians, I didn't want to mention this but Brainiac is here on earth."

The Kryptonians were now scared.

One of the men a man who looked in his fifties spoke up, "We escaped Krypton because of what it did to the planet. We want to know what you plan on doing about it?"

Clark looked at Faith who got up and took the podium, "What we plan to do is wait until he makes his move."

The older man sighed, "If you do that then it'll be to late."

Faith leaned forward on the podium, "You underestimate us sir. I assure you the plan we have will ensure his destruction once and for all."

The man looked at Faith as if she was crazy, "That's impossible, we ourselves tried and failed."

Faith looked at the man, "What is your Earth name sir?"

The man sat up straight, "My Earth name is Richard Mathews."

Faith smiled, "Well Mr. Mathews when the time comes you'll see why we won't fail." Faith looked at her watch, "Cool, it's dinner time people. The dining hall is having Southern Fried Chicken and all the fixins, and I don't plan to miss out. So this meeting is over." Once she said that she was out the door with Buffy heading for the dining hall.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day just as Fine said, he was at the Main Gates of the school. Shego pressed the Intercom Button, "You know the drill." A few minutes later Fine was sitting in the meeting room with the others.

He looked at Clark, "So Clark have you made your decision?"

Clark smiled, "Sorry, Fine but the answer is no."

Fine got up, "Then you will be held responsible for what happens to the survivors of Krypton." Fine turned and left.

Faith looked at Sarah, "Has Yakumo found anything?"

Sarah shook her head, "I don't know, I'll..." Before she could finish Yakumo walked into the meeting room, "First, I located everyone else on the list. And two, who was that asshole that left."

Sarah smiled. "It's a long story. But to make it short, he's the bad guy."

Yakumo kissed Sarah, "What ever."

For several hours they talked about how they were going to get the others to the school. It was decided that all their expenses would be payed.

Faith looked around. "I don't know how long we have before Fine leaks the information about Clark, Kara and the other Kryptonians. But we need to hurry and get the others here. So let's get busy people."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

At the warehouse Fine was sitting at his computers he just finished typing a few commands, "There in forty-eight hours the information about the Kryptonians will be released to every Government and Terrorist Group in the world. And that should also give me enough time to train these Pokemon so I can get in the school."


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter-7)

For the next thirty-six hours everyone worked to get the rest of the Kryptonians to the school without Fine knowing. It wasn't easy, but they were able to get all of them there. Eight hours later an alert signal went off in the Command Center letting Shego know that the information has been released. Shego quickly gathered the information and called a meeting.

At the meeting Shego took the floor, "Listen up, I just got the word that Fine has released the information about the Kryptonians. I was developing a program that would stop it from getting out but I was unable to finish it in time."

Clark smiled, "At least we were able to get them here first."

Faith smiled, "I agree. The Kryptonians are here and safe for now. Now I have a gift for them."

The elder man who represents the survivors, "But Miss. Lehane you have given so much already."

Faith stood, "This gift is one that I guarantee all Kryptonians will like. Besides with Clark as your sovereign he already accepted."

The elder nodded, "Then if I may ask, what is this gift?"

Faith smiled, "I contacted a couple of our friends in the Air Force and they have found a new planet for you Kryptonians to colonize."

The elder sat up, "How is this possible? the people on this planet just doesn't have that Technology."

Faith leaned forward, "Trust me the Air Force can get you there."

The elder looked at Faith as if she was insane, "The only way they can do that is if they have ships or a..." the elder stopped in amazement.

Faith smiled, "Have what Mr. Mathews?"

Mathews leaned back, "The Air Force has a Stargate."

Faith smiled, "Let me just say that's between them and you."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

At Stargate Command inside Cheyenne Mountain Gen. Landry was holding a meeting with SG-1, "Ok, from the reports we received from the school there's over three hundred survivors from the planet Krypton. Maj Carter wasn't there a Gate address to that planet?"

Carter nodded, "Yes sir but we were unable to get a lock. So we asked the Asgard to check it out and they reported the planet was destroyed. And from what they can tell it happened years ago."

Landry took a drink of his coffee, "Ok let's find them a good planet to colonize. We owe Faith and those at the school a endless debt of gratitude."

Maj Carter spoke up, "If I may sir, I've been doing some research and I found a planet just like Earth. We already explored it and was discussing the possibility of colonizing it."

Landry smiled, "Would that be P46-998, or Earth-2?"

Carter smiled, "Yes sir."

Landry nodded, "Then let it happen. And the hell with what the I.O.A. (International Oversight Advisory) says."

Carter got up, "Thank you sir. I'll contact the school and let them know your answer."

Landry smiled, "Hell go there personally and take Frasier with you. You two need a vacation anyway."

Carter got excited, "Yes sir and thank you sir." Carter turned and flew out of the room.

Landry smiled and took another drink of his coffee and looked at the others, "That went easier then planned."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the school Faith and was being given the run around by the Air Force. What she didn't know is that Samantha Carter had the Air Force give her the run around so she can surprise her friends when she shows up.

Faith slammed the phone down, "Damn Air Force is giving me the run around. It's like they don't want me to talk to Sam."

Before Buffy could say a word Carter stuck her head in the door, "That because I wanted you to be a surprised when I got here."

Faith looked up surprised, "Sam."

Just as she said Carter's name Janet walked in, "I'm here to."

Faith smiled, "Hey Janet. come on it you two and sit. Where's the kids?"

Sam smiled "Cassy's at the at the Battlefield and the babies are with Janet's mother for the weekend."

Shego walked in and seen Sam and Janet, "Ah hell, trouble's arrived." and hugged her friends.

Janet smiled, "What do mean trouble's arrived? trouble's been here the whole time."

The five sat and talked for a few hours when Faith looked at her watch. "Hey, it's time for lunch. Lets go eat and we can catch up more."

Sam nodded, "Let me call Cassy to join us."

Faith raised her hand to stop the call, "Let her have some fun at the Battlefield, she can eat lunch there."

Sam looked in amazement, "Your Battlefield has a cafeteria?"

Faith smiled "Sure does, that's why I said let her have fun while the adults catch up on what's going on."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the warehouse Fine was training his Pokemon so he could get into the school and get to the Kryptonians. He was pissed that they were able to find the survivors so quickly. So he decided to kill them all in one massive attack. A few minutes later he stopped the training and fed his Pokemon. He walked over to his computers and sat down, "Now lets see what the Governments and Terrorist Groups of the Earth are doing." So Fine did a bit of typing and read what was on the web sites about the Kryptonians."

Fine didn't like what he saw, he hoped that by leaking the information some of the survivors would be captured. But according to the web sites his information was brushed off as a hoax. So he waited till the next day to go to the school and kill all the survivors and Faith and her people. When he got there he pulled himself up onto the wall, just as he did two Porygon attacked, Fine then reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pokemon to counter the attack.

After a few minutes of battling the two Porygons were defeated. But what Fine didn't count on was there were five more people that had Porygons. As he made his way towards the Main Building of the school he encountered some wild Pokemon but brushed them off. He looked around and seen he was only a few hundred yards from the main building. As he made his move he then encountered the five girls again.

Fine reached into his pocket and pulled out all his Pokemon. The battle the ensued lasted almost four hours. But when it was over Fine's Pokemon lost to the Porygon. He quickly recalled his Pokemon and ran back to the warehouse. Once there he looked around and left again. There he left to take his Pokemon to the Pokemon Center to have them healed.

Back at the school everyone was recovering from Fine's attack. Faith was at the school's Pokemon Center with the five girls and Kara as they got their Pokemon healed.

Faith sighed, "I didn't expect him to move as fast as he did."

That's when Shego walked in, "That's because the information he let out was considered a hoax."

Faith smiled, "Yes, that's two for us."

Shego handed Faith some papers, "Against Fine yes, but the I.O.A. has different plans. They want the all Stargate teams at the SGC (Stargate Command) to take all the Kryptonians into custody."

Faith was shocked, "But the SGC was gonna let them use the Gate to settle on a new world."

Shego raised her hand, "Hold on now girl, I got a world that the SGC will still let the survivors use the Gate. But.."

Faith sat back, "There's the but."

Shego laughed, "The SGC will be coming here in about a week to get the survivors. They want it to look like they're taking the survivors into custody. They have to do it like this cause there will be an observer with 'em'."

Faith sighed a sigh of relief, "That's good to hear, let's call all the survivors together and let them know what's gonna happen. So they can help make it look good."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A hour later all the survivors were gathered in the main dinning hall so they can be told what to expect and do.

Faith smiled, "So when the Air Force gets here play along so they can look good for the I.O.A. observer." Faith was about to say something when the head dining room lady tapped her on the shoulder to let her know that dinner was ready

Faith nodded and faced the crowd, "Ok people we need to get ready for the Air Force. But for now dinner is read for anyone who's hungry."

The meeting broke up as everyone went and got in line to eat.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the warehouse Fine was sitting at his computers when an unknown man walked in, "Excuse me, might you be Professor Milton Fine?"

Fine turned in his chair, "I don't know who you are or how you got in here, but you just signed your own death warrant."

The man raised his hands, "How I got in isn't important. But if you want to know my name it's Richard Woolsey."

Fine stood, "Ok Mr. Woolsey, I'll give you one minute to tell me what you want before I kill you."

Woosley cleared his throat, "It's not what I want, but what I can give you."

Fine put a glass of water down, "Mr. Woolsey, you don't have anything you can give me." Fine stood and moved towards Woolsey to kill him.

Woolsey spoke up, "I can give you the Kryptonians."

Fine backed up a few steps and folded his arms, "Ok Mr. Woolsey, you just got a reprieve. You better be able to deliver what you say, or I'll kill you where you stand."

Woolsey nodded, "That I have no doubt, here's how I can give you the Kryptonians..." for the next several hours Woolsey went into detail how and where Fine can ambush the Kryptonian survivors.

Fine looked at Woolsey, "Why are you doing this, turning against your own people?"

Woolsey sneered, "The Air Force is not my people. As for doing this, I have a few thing to settle with the SGC and with Faith and her people."

Fine smiled, "Very well Mr. Woolsey. I'll see to it that your bank account in the Cayman Islands are credited."

Woolsey nodded, "Then I shall be on my way."

Fine nodded and watched Woolsey leave.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

An hour later Woolsey found himself sitting in front of Faith, Buffy, Shego, Heather, Sam and Janet.

Faith smiled, "Thank you Mr. Woolsey. What you did was very brave."

Woolsey smiled, "Yes well SG-1 did save my can a few times. And to see this threat eliminated will be a pleasure."

Faith smiled, "Thanks again." Faith turned to the others, "Ok that's phase one, Let phase two start."

Sam looked at Woolsey, "You do realize if the I.O.A. finds out you're part helping the Kryptonians they're going to be very pissed at you."

Woolsey snorted "Fuck the I.O.A.."

Shego smiled, "Issues?"

Sam looked at Shego, "You have no idea."


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter-8)

A few week later several buses arrived from Edwards Air Force Base to transport the survivors there where they will then take a flight to the Air Force Academy in Colorado. Once there they will then be briefed on Gate travel. A few days later they will then be taken to Stargate Command at Cheyenne Mountain and then through the Gate. The Air Force has set it up to where they will have enough supplies till they get everything going on their new world.

Faith was watching the loading of the survivors personal items when Buffy walked up to her from behind and wrapped her arms around her, "Quarter for your thoughts."

Faith smiled, "Isn't it a supposed to be a penny?"

Buffy gave a soft squeeze, "Sorry sweetie, inflation. Now what's on your mind?"

Faith held Buffy's arms and leaned her head on her's, "I just have this feeling that something is gonna happen. And it'll happen real..."

Just then several dark energy balls that came from Pokemon hit several trees and a bus. The trees and bus were obliterated in the ensuing explosions. Faith ran towards the main building to get her Luxray, she was blocked by a Pokemon called Hariyama, she stopped and smiled, "Let me guess you're owned by Professor Fine."

The Pokemon smiled, "Hariyama."

Faith snorted, "I take that as a yes."

Fine walked up, "That's correct Miss. Lehane."

Faith turned, "Fine."

Fine laughed, "Glad to see you remember me."

Faith smiled, "Well the last time we seen ya you turned tail and ran not this time."

Fine crossed his arms, "Oh and just what are you gonna do?"

Faith smiled, "Hey girl time to play."

Just then Kara and the five girls brought out their Pokeballs and opened them up releasing their Porygon.

Fine stepped back quickly and released several fighting type Pokemon.

The battle that ensued was worse then before, but the Porygon were able to the upper hand and win.

Fine stood there and recalled his Pokemon. He looked up and sneered at the girls and Faith, "This isn't over." With extreme speed he was gone.

Faith looked at the destroyed bus and pulled out a cell phone, "Phase two has started." She then put the phone away. Faith saw Buffy walk up to her, "We now know he has some new Pokemon."

Buffy looked at what was left of the bus, "Where the hell he get Ghost Type Pokemon?"

Faith folded her arms and looked at Buffy, "There's only a few places here in Sunnydale he could have gotten them and I know the Vampires won't let him in their little corner of town. So that leaves the cemetery."

Buffy thought for a few minutes. "Would it be possible to capture all the Ghost Type Pokemon there to keep him from getting more?"

Faith rolled her eyes, "Sweetie, that's like trying to drink all the whiskey in this country and Canada combined. It can't be done because they produce more then you could ever drink."

Buffy snickered, "It was just a thought."

Faith leaned in and kissed Buffy, "I know, I'm just being a smart ass."

Buffy returned the kiss, "And don't you ever stop."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A few hours later another bus arrived to replace the one Fine destroyed. But this time the loading of the personal belongs went off with a hitch. As a safety precaution instead of sending the survivors to Edwards on the Air Force buses ten Greyhound buses were rented to transport them on a route that would be revealed to the drivers when they leave. The route was known only to nine people.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the warehouse Fine knew he had to find a way to get to the Kryptonian survivors. But he knew as long as they had those Porygon he might not get at them. So he decided to catch one more Pokemon and that would be a Charizard and he knew where he could get one. So he left to go to a new place called Charizard Valley. An hour later he found what he was looking for a tough wild male Charizard. He threw his Master Ball and with in a few seconds he had the Fire Type Pokemon.

Once he returned to the warehouse he released the Pokemon.

A moment later the Pokemon appeared, "CHARIZARD!"

Fine looked at it. And what he saw made a good impression on him.

The Charizard just stood there looking at it's new master it lowered it's head to look at Fine, "Charizard."

Fine smiled, "Yes I am your new master."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the school the survivors were now loading on the buses to head to Edwards, Faith looked around and nodded and turned, "Ok people listen up. Shego and Heather your on bus two..." Faith went down the list of assignments. "Ok that's all of us. Remember if you have any trouble let us know. So let's get loaded and head out."

Shego walked up to Faith, "Do you expect any trouble from Fine along the way?"

Faith smiled, "Count on it, let's get goin''

Faith watched as Shego boarded her bus she then looked at her watch and then pressed the throat mic button, "Ok people, it's time to move out." Faith boarded her bus and looked at the driver, "Ok Sergeant move out."

The Sergeant nodded, "Yes ma'am." He closed the door and a few seconds later all ten Air Force and all ten Greyhound buses were on their way to Edwards Air Force Base on separate routes.

Just as they planned, the Air Force buses were attacked thirty minutes after leaving the school. Faith knew it wouldn't be long now before Fine caught up to them. She just hoped they could get to Edwards and in the air to Colorado before he finds them. But from the reports she had been getting their luck was about to run out. Faith keyed her throat mic, "Listen up people, Fine knows we weren't on the other buses."

Shego keyed her mic, "How long before he gets here?"

Faith sighed, "From the reports not long. It seems that one of the bus drivers works for the I.O.A. and he somehow got our route and gave it to Fine."

Shego groaned, "We'll be ready."

Faith turned and found a 9mm held by an Airman in her face, "I don't think that will be necessary, and I'll take that." He reached up and took Faith's throat mic and radio. The Airman smiled, "Once Fine gets here, he gets the Kryptonians and we get you."

Faith looked at the Airman with a look that would incinerate a planet, "Who the hell are you, and what the hell are you doing here?"

The Airman stood, "The name's not important, what I'm doing here is defending this planet from these Aliens. And I'm also here to take you and your people into custody for Treason against the Human Race. Which if I'm correct, carries a death sentence."

Faith looked up at the Airman, "Do you really think those charges will stand up in a Court of Law?"

The Airman smiled, "Why Mrs. Lehane..."

Faith smiled, "Kudos to you Airman, you're the first asshole to get my name right."

The Airman shrugged his shoulders, "Am I supposed to say thank you?" The Airman re-aimed his weapon at Faith, "Now as I was saying, you truly don't understand the full scope of the situation you're in. You're not to be tried in a regular Court of Law. You're to be tried in a Special Court, it will be in a Court of the People of Earth."

Faith sneered, "More like the I.O.A.."

The Airman nodded, "If need be."

Faith looked down and then back up, "Answer me this, what will happen to you once Fine gets the Kryptonians?"

The Airman smiled, "As I said you and your people will be arrested and tried for Treason against Humanity."

Faith snickered, "Do you really think I will let you give Fine the Kryptonians and then let you arrest me and my people on trumped up charges?"

The Airman leaned in, "Yes."

Faith lunged forward, "Wrong."

Seconds later the Airman laid on the floor of the bus dead. Faith grabbed her radio and radioed the other buses, "This is Faith is everyone ok?"

Shego called back, "We're ok, just had a little trouble with some asshole saying the I.O.A. was gonna let Fine have the Kryptonians and then arrest us for Treason against Humanity."

Faith smiled, "Same here. Lets pull over for a few minutes and get things organized." Faith looked at the driver, "Lets pull over Sergeant."

A few minutes everything was cleaned up, with no casualties to the Kryptonians or Faith's people. However the I.O.A. Agents that tried to take over the buses weren't so lucky, in their group they had four dead, two injured and the other four rendered unconscious. They were taken off the buses and left on the side of the road. But Faith had Sam call the SGC to let them know where to find them.

Faith looked at her watch, "Ok ladies, we spent more then enough time playing around. We.." Just then a small attack was launched by Fine testing the groups Security. Finding it strong he called back his Pokemon and watched as the group scrambled to get on the buses and moving. Fine smiled as the buses rolled on down the road. A few seconds later Fine was where the I.O.A. Agents were. After killing all but one he smiled, "Tell this I.O.C., I don't need there help anymore."

Faith was going over some plans she had written down, hoping they will make it to Edwards and get in the air alive. She checked her watch and did a bit of math and pressed her throat mic, "Listen up, I calculate that we have about four to five hours..." The driver looked at Faith quickly, "We have five ma'am."

Faith nodded, "We have five hours to go before we get to Edwards. Let's be alert ladies, between now and till we get to Edwards, Fine will do everything he can to stop us."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the area where Faith left the I.O.C. Agents, SG-1 and Gen. Landry were looking over the bodies as the lone survivor told them what happened.

Landry looked at Col. Mitchell, "Mitchell, I want you and Teal'c to head up to the Odyssey and take a squadron of X-302s and give those buses all the air support as possible."

The surviving I.O.A. agent looked up, "That won't be allowed General, The Odyssey has been ordered by the I.O.A. not to launch it's X-302s."

Landry smiled, "Oh, I think they will launch." Landry looked at two MPs, "Sergeants, please remove this man right now. And if he resists shoot him in the knees."

The two MPs smiled and did as they were told.

Landry turned to Mitchell, "Let's get a move on Col."

Mitchell nodded and smiled, "Yes sir."


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter-9)

For almost two hours Faith's group and the survivors hadn't seen anything from Fine. Faith looked at her watch and sighed. They had three more hours to go to get to Edwards. Faith looked out the window and realized they should have taken a shorter route. So she keyed her mic, "Hey Shego, anything going on back there?"

Shego keyed back, "Nope all clear here, But I'll still keep watching."

Faith smiled, "No problem."

Fine was just out of sight for them to see him, but he could clearly see him, "I think I'll give you all another thirty minutes before I attack...the hell with it."

He pulled out two Pokeballs and released two Salamences

The first Salamence Appeared "SALAMENCE!"

Moments later the second Salamence Appeared "SALAMENCE!"

Fine ordered them to attack the bus convoy.

Moments later both Salamences unleashed Dragon Breath, Dragon Rage, and Dragon Pulse on the convoy.

Fine watched and smiled, "Soon I'll kill them all."

In the convoy Faith was starting to doze off when the attack began. She had the driver stop so she could repeal the attack. She knew she was in trouble when she seen the Salamences. That was until Shego looked at her and smiled and released a newly caught Articuno. The bird then flew up and attacked the two with Ice Beam, Ice Shard and Powder Snow. After a few moments the Salamences were defeated.

The Last two buses were damaged to the point where they had to transfer the people to the other buses..

Faith rolled her eyes knowing it was gonna get real tight. When everything was done she keyed her throat mic, "Ok people lets go." She turned to the driver and just nodded.

He then closed the door and the convoy was moving again.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Up on the Odyssey Mitchell and Teal'c were getting into their flight suits when the Commanding Officer came in, "I have bad news gentlemen."

Mitchell sighed, "Let me guess the I.O.A. has called and is now forbidding us to launch."

The Commander smiled, "That to, but the convoy was attacked again. Faith Lehane doesn't know if they can take another. If they lose another bus they'll never make it to Edwards."

Mitchell read the report, "And what about us launching?"

The Commander scratched his head and smiled and folded the paper that had the I.O.A. order on it, "As far As I know you have a go. We were unable read their transmission clearly."

Mitchell smiled, "Thank you sir."

The ship's Commander laughed, "Get going or I'll really have to keep you from launching." Mitchell and Teal'c grabbed their flight helmets and headed for the Hanger Bay.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the SGC the I.O.A. leaders were in an up roar at the Air Force.

The Chairman looked at Landry, "How dare you disobey our orders."

Landry smiled. "You may have a say in what goes on around here. But I am the Commanding Officer here and what I say goes."

The I.O.A. Chairman smile, "You are for now, but that's gonna change real soon."

Landry called the MPs in, "Please escort these people to their quarters until this operation is over."

The MPs quickly did as the were told .

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Faith was relieved that they were able to travel the last three hours to Edwards without Fine bothering them, She also knew Fine was watching them from some where. And he was planning his next move.

The Base General greeted Faith, "Welcome back to Edwards ma'am, we understand you had a rough trip. So we prepared quarters for you and your people and also for the survivors.."

Faith smiled, "Thank's General, I appreciate that."

The General smiled, "You do know I have orders from the I.O.A. to take the survivors into custody?"

Faith nodded, "Yep."

The General nodded, "Good because for some unknown reason we lost those orders. And I was instructed to let you know SG-1's Mitchell and Teal'c will be flying cover when you leave tomorrow for Colorado."

Faith nodded, "Thank you again General."

The General nodded, "Now if you'll follow me, I'll se to it that you get to your quarters and then get something to eat."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Just off the base Fine had set up his computers in a Motel room. He quickly turned them on, "Why did you want to bring the Kryptonian survivors here." Fine sat down and started to type hoping to find out what they were gonna do next. Minutes later he found what he was looking for, "So you think you can get them to Colorado Springs Colorado. Well we'll see about that."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back on the base everyone settled in their quarters. After taking a much needed shower everyone feel asleep quickly.

After two days at Edwards Faith, Buffy, Shego, Heather, Clark and Kara met with Sam, Janet, Teal'c and Mitchell. For an hour that morning they talked about how they will leave Edwards and get to Colorado. The plan was that all the survivors will board the C5 Galaxy 'SLAYER EXPRESS' and head for Colorado with Mitchell and Teal'c and their squadron lending air support.

Faith looked at her watch, "Ok people lets get going."

Two hours later the plane was loaded and everyone in their seats. Mitchell, Teal'c and the other 302 pilots were already in the air waiting for the 'SLAYER EXPRESS' to take off.

Faith looked out the window and seen Fine smiling and releasing his Pokemon. But the 302's were able to launch an attack long enough for the Plane to get airborne. Minutes later the plane was rocked by an attack by Fine. He revealed that he was able to fly.

Faith jumped up, "We have a problem."

Buffy looked at Faith, "What the problem?"

Faith pointed out the window, "It looks like Fine can fly."

Buffy looked, "Damn."

A few seconds later two 302's swept in and drew Fine away from the plane. Faith went up where the pilots were and seen they were in a state of shock to see a man fly with out a plane.

She taped the pilot on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Mitchell, Teal'c and their people will keep him away from us."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

In the 302 Mitchell was on Fine fast he fired his cannons but the just reflect off like they were nothing, "Teal'c get up here this guy refuses to go down."

Teal'c keyed his mic, "I'm on my way Col. Mitchell."

Mitchell and the others were able to keep Fine away long enough to give the 'SLAYER EXPRESS' a good lead.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the SGC CMSgt. Walter Harriman was listening in on the action when he called down to Landry, "Sir, it seems that the 302's diversion work for now the 'SLAYER EXPRESS' has a good lead on Fine."

Landry smiled, "Keep me informed Sgt."

Harrimen nodded, "Yes sir." and hung the phone up. He then returned to listening tho the transmission from the 'SLAYER EXPRESS' and the 302's.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Faith returned to her seat hoping they would have a good enough lead on Fine that they would reach Colorado before he tries to attack again. But she knew that was wishful thinking. Once she sat back down she seen the 302's return to the escort positions, Faith waved to Mitchell who saluted back.

For the next two hours the flight went off with out a problem until the plane was hit with an energy ball from a Pokemon punching a hole the size of a car in the plane. The decompression was so quick that several of those on Faith's team passed out from the lack of oxygen. But the Kryptonians quickly helped them after seeing to the hole in the plane.

The 302's again guickly drove off Fine so the plane could get away. After another hour and a half the 'SLAYER EXPRESS' finaly landed at the Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs Colorado. There those of Faith people who need medical attention was taken to the Air Force Hospital at the academy. While the survivors were loaded onto buses for an hour drive to the SGC inside Cheyenne Mountain.

Just off in the distance Fine was watching from a hill side just off the Academy Base. He reached into a bag he had with him and pulled out a map. He calculated that the trip from the Academy to Cheyenne Mountain will take about an hour. He folded the map back up and put it away. He stood and and moved to another position to get ready to attack. He knew this was the only chance he had left to kill all the Kryptonian survivors including Clark and Kara in one single hit.


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter-10)

The evening before the buses left for the SGC, Fine went and bought one last Master Pokeball he then released all his pokemon except his Hariyama. He then went to an area he seen when he arrived in Colorado that had a Pokemon that looked promising in stopping the buses and the Pokemon Faith's people had. He waited and when he saw it he threw his Master Ball and caught a Darkari.

Fine waited outside the Academy the next day for the buses to leave. As they did he knew this was his only chance to kill all the survivers, Clark, Kara, Faith and all her people. Ten minutes later Fine made his move. He released his Darkrai and ordered it to use it's Psychic on the front bus to disable it. When the bus was disabled he also had the rear bus disabled.

Faith expected this attack to happen so she sent out her Luxray to battle the newer Pokemon. The Luxray used a Static Discharge paralyzing the Darkrai temporarily. Cassie who was with her mothers Sam and Janet brought up her Pokedex and read that it was a Darkrai. She then got one of her Ultra Balls out and headed into the woods five minutes later she rerturned with Heracross.

Cassie ran up to Faith, "Aunt Faith."

Faith turned, "Cassie you need to take cover."

Cassie smiled, "I will but first use this Pokemon and these moves." Cassie handed her Harecross and a slip of paper to Faith and ran for cover.

Faith looked at the paper and smiled. "Harecross come on out."

Harecross appeared, "HARECROSS!" Harecross looked at Faith and nodded, "Harecross."

Faith smiled, "Harecross use Horn Attack." Harecross attacked Darkrai and connected with the attack.

The battle that ensued went on for several minutes, Fine couldn't understand why his Darkrai was loosing. He checked his Pokedex and found that Darkrai is weak against Bug Type Pokemon. He pulled out his Pokeball to retrieve his Pokemon. But it was to late. Faith had the Harecross use Seismic Toss, and with that one final move Darkrai was defeated.

Not Done Fine backed off from the attack and decided to try again in a few minutes. At the buses several of Faith's people used their Pokemon to move the disabled buses so they could continue. Fine looked at the Pokemon and put it away. He looked at the Hariyama, "I hope you can do better then that Darkrai." Fine moved up to attack again.

Faith looked at her watch and sighed they still had about twenty minutes to go before getting to the SGC. She looked at Cassie and smiled, "Here, thanks for the use." Faith handed Cassie her Pokemon back.

Cassie smiled and took her Pokemon, "When I seen what kind of Pokemon he was using I knew what to do to defeat it."

Faith hugged Cassie, "Well it worked." Faith reached into her bag and took out a smaller bag, "Here these are for you, a bag full of Evolution Stones. My way of saying thank you for the help."

Cassie smiled and hugged Faith, "Thank you Aunt Faith."

Faith hugged Cassie and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Your welcome sweetie."

Several minutes later Faith was looking out the window looking for Fine to attack, and she wasn't disappointed. However she lost it when she burst out laughing when she seen a stinger missile slam into him and knocking him from the sky. The was all that was needed for the group to get to the SGC safely.

Fine was seething as he picked himself up, "Now that hurt."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Once at the SGC the Survivors were shown to two large dorm rooms where they can get some rest. They were told they would leave for their new home in two days. The Air Force was sending supplies and materials to build a new society as they speak. Once those items were transported to the new planet they would then be sent to their new home. A survivor asked if the sun was like that of Earth's.

Landry smiled, "I assure you it is, that's why were were looking into starting a new colony there."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Fine remained out of sight, he had to figure a way to get into the facility. For several hours he watched as trucks and cars entered and left the facility.

Fine smiled, "It looks like I'm about to join the Air Force." Fine got up and left for a few moments, when he returned an hour later he was wearing a Colonel's uniform and driving an Air Force car. Once at the Gate he was cleared to enter. Once inside the Mountain he was again cleared for the SGC.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

In the SGC Faith and Shego was given a tour while Buffy and the others seen to the survivors. Shego was amazed at the equipment that was used to operate the Gate. Shego smiled, "Can we see the Control Room?" SMSgt Siler nodded, "Right this way." A few seconds later they were in the Gate's Control Room.

Faith was smiling and taking a drink of her bottled water when she looked up on a Security Monitor and seen Fine in the Elevator, "SON OF A BITCH."

Shego looked at Faith, "What's wrong?"

Faith looked around and seen a red button, "Is that an alarm button?"

Siler nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Faith walked up to and slammed her hand on it activating the alarm, "Get this base ready, there's about to be an attack. Fine's here." Faith pointed up to the Monitor.

Siler picked up a phone receiver and hit the intercom button. "This is SMSgt Siler. We have an intruder in Elevator 2. I repeat, we have an intruder in Elevator 2."

Seconds later several heavily armed Airmen were outside the Elevator.

When the doors opened Fine stood there looking at all the Airmen.

The Senior Airmen spoke up, "Sir you have entered..."

Before he could finish Fine attacked the men. Fine made his way down the hall towards the Dorm Rooms.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Faith and Shego ran back to the Dorms to get Kara's and the other five girls Porygons ready. Shego looked around, "Ok girl lets get ready." All of a sudden the door to the Dorm Room was knocked off it's hinges by the Hariyama. When it walked in it was then attacked be Shego's new Staraptor which quickly took the Hariyama down.

Fine smiled, "That doesn't matter I'm about to kill you all."

Faith snickered, "You mean these people?" She brought up a small device and pressed the button on it making all the people except for her and Shego to disappear.

When Fine seen this he went into a rage and turned to go to the other Dorm Room.

Faith ran up to an intercom and called the other room, "Watch out people he's on his way there. And There's nothing between here and there that can stop him."

Heather pressed the intercom button, "Understood we'll be ready with the Porygon when he get's here." Heather looked at the survivors and those with the Porygon. "Get ready my friends he's coming."

Out in the hall, Fine slowly made his way towards the second Dorm Room and then looked back at Faith and Shego, "When I get to that other room the first ones I'll kill will be your loved ones." Fine smiled and turned and began to make his way there.

Fine made his way to the second Dorm Room where the survivors were held up. The Air Force tried everything to stop him but nothing worked. They even resorted to using the Goa'uld weapons, but they had no effect.

Faith was getting worried she knew Heather could withstand Fine's attacks, Buffy couldn't. All she could do is hope for the best.

Fine was now outside the Dorm Room, he reached up and ripped the door off. He then pulled a thin pipe off the wall next to him and threw it like a spear at Buffy. Heather quickly moved in front of Buffy and let the pipe hit her.

Fine was shocked to see the pipe bounce off, "Who the hell are you?"

Heather smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you who I am and who my mothers are."

Fine smiled, "Then here's a gift for ya." Fine threw in a small piece of Kryptonite which landed at Heather's feet.

Heather looked down and laughed, "Am I supposed to get all weak and sick from this as the Kryptonians do? Well news flash asshole, It doesn't effect me." With all her strength she threw the rock at Fine. It ripped threw him and embedded in the wall several feet behind him.

Fine looked at the hole that was in his chest and smirked, "This...this is impossible."

Faith, Shego, Kara and the five girls turned the corner, Faith smiled, "Sorry Fine nothing's impossible. Ladies if you please."

Fine sneered, "It not supposed to end this way."

Just then several Porygon, Porygon-2 and a Porygon-Z were released from their Pokeballs. Fine quickly cowered back into a corner, "Call 'em off please, I'll do anything you ask."

Clark stepped up, "Sorry Fine, not gonna happen." Clark stepped aside as the Porygon moved onto Fine.

Minutes later all that was left was the dead body of Professor Milton Fine, who had the misfortune to come into contact with the satellite that had the Brainac program in it. The Porygon then downloaded the information they took from Fine into several hard drives and the hard drives were place in storage for later study.

Shego saw Heather standing there and ran into her arms, "Oh god sweetie, I was worried he was gonna hurt you."

Heather kissed her wife, "Ain't you got it through your thick head yet? There's very little that can hurt me." Heather smiled, "Plus I was wearing my lead lined suit so the Kryptonite wouldn't effect me."

Shego kissed Heather, "Good girl."

Faith took Buffy in her arms and kissed her, "Glad to see you're ok. I was worried there a bit."

Buffy smiled, "It's all over now, and the Kryptonian survivors can go to their new world."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day was a big day the survivors were being lead to the Gate Room so they can step through the Gate and be on their new world. In the Control Room, Landry looked at CMSgt Harriman, "Ok Sgt. Open the Gate." Harriman nodded and dialed up the planet for the survivors. A few seconds later the Gate became active.

Minutes later the survivors started through the Gate, as they were an Airman handed Gen. Landry a message from the I.O.A.

Landry looked at it and smiled, "Damn what a shame, this message arrived an hour late." He handed it to the Airman, "Place this on my desk and I'll get to it later."

The Airman nodded and did as she was told.

An hour later after the last of the survivors went through the Gate.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Everyone was in the meeting room.

Landry smiled, "You all did good people. the Kryptonians have a new home world and the I.O.A. is pissed as always." Landry looked at Clark and Kara., "Just to let you know I can order the Gate turned on again so you can join your people."

Clark smiled, "Thank you General, but Earth is our home." Clark took Kara's hand and kissed it, "We're gonna stay here and start our own family. Besides I still have a lot of work to do here on Earth."

Landry nodded, "Just let me know if you change your mind."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Several days later back in Sunnydale, Clark and Kara talked about it and they decided to keep the farm in Smallville but also have a house next to Martha's. The farm would be used to raise their children while the house in Sunnydale will be used for vacations.

As for Sarah and Yakumo, they two announced to everyone that they were getting married. And as Faith promised she was gonna give them a honeymoon they would never forget.

However Faith, Buffy and Shego talked about it and they decided to let Kara know about her up coming training. So an hour later Kara was sitting in front of Faith, Buffy, and Shego.

Faith smiled, "Ok Kara here's the plan, starting tomorrow you're gonna get all the training you'll need when it comes to changing diapers. So tomorrow morning you're to show up at the Daycare Center for diaper changing training." When Faith said that everyone laughed wondering what will happen.


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter-11)

The next day Kara was at the Daycare Center early, she watched as the Chansey Pokemon worked to get everything ready for when the children arrived. She smiled at what she saw when she felt Faith tap her on the sholder.

Kara turned and smiled "Morning."

Faith nodded, "You ready for your training?"

Kara held her hand out towards the door, "After you."

For the next two hours children were being dropped off by their parents. One little girl was crying, but a Nurse Chansey cheered her up. Kara was amazed at how smoothly the Chancy ran the Daycare Center with their Human counterparts.

Faith stood next to Kara, "Ready?"

Kara nodded, "Let's do it."

Faith wave over one of the other girls, "Karen this is Kara, she'll be working with you and your Chancey today. She needs diaper changing training."

Karen laughed, "No problem Faith."

Karen turned to her Nurse Chancey, "Chancey, will you take Kara and start training her on how to change diapers?"

The Nurse Chancey danced in place , "Chancey, Chancey."

Kara followed the Chancey.

Karen smiled, "What's up with her?"

Faith smiled, "She doesn't have that much skill in changing diapers. Her and her new boyfriend are planing a family in the future. And we all agreed that after her babysitting disaster, training is the best thing for her."

Karen giggled, "We'll try our best."

Faith sighed, "I'll be in my office."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

For the next few hours Karen and the Nurse Chancey took Kara through the daily routine. They showed her where the diapers, wipes, powder, and diaper rash cream was kept. And they showed her the supply room if there was need to get some supplies.

Karen smiled, "So for today me and Nurse Chancey will have you observe how things are done."

Kara smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Well her observing quickly turned into chasing little kids, who thought it was fun to jump up and run around butt naked, when they went to get their diaper changed. Or she had to stop the food fight to end all food fights when the Center decided to treat the children to spaghetti and meatballs with lot and lots of tomato sauce.

At the end of the day Faith came into the dayroom area and seen the condition Kara was in and broke down laughing. After catching her breath Faith sat next to kara, "You look like you went through hell."

Kara looked Faith and gave a mock laugh, "More like kiddy hell. Does it get any better?"

Faith hugged her friend, "I'll let ya in on a little secret, it only gets better when the children grow up and move out on their own."

Kara looked at Faith, "I smell and look like tomato sauce."

Faith snickered, "Yes you do, come on lets go home."

Kara smiled, "I wonder what tomorrow has in store for me."

The two got up and left.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

That evening Faith was laying in bed holding Buffy in her arms, "You should have seen it sweetie, at the end of the day she looked and smelled like tomato sauce."

Buffy laughed, "Just like we did when we opened the Center for the first time."

Faith smiled and kissed Buffy, "That's why it's so funny."

Buffy looked up at Faith, "Well let's hope things go better tomorrow then they did today,"

Faith leaned in and Kissed Buffy on the lips, "I agree." Faith reached over and turned the light off and the two fell asleep.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

At Martha's house, Kara had just finished taking a shower and was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea with Clark, "I tell ya Clark, it's not gonna be easey raising a child."

Clark hugged Kara, "We'll just take it one step at a time."

Kara Kissed Clark, "Sounds good to me." The two got up, turned the lights off and went to bed.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day Kara was up early to get ready to go to the Daycare Center. When she was done getting dressed she packed a change of clothes just in case, she then leaned down kissed a sleeping Clark and left. Twenty minutes later Karen was at the Daycare with Karen and a Chansey getting all the changing rooms stocked for the day.

A few minutes later the first of the children began to arrive when Faith walked in with the job assignments, "Kara you're with Karen and her Nurse Chancey partner again, Karen I want you to let Kara go solo today, but I want you and Nurse Chancey there if she needs help."

Karen looked a bit worried, "What ever you say boss."

Nurse Chancy danced a small jig, "Chancey."

The next few hours went smoothly as the children arrived and went about playing on the playground or watched cartoons in the tv room. Then the diaper changes started. Kara was given her first charge and everything went down hill from there. Her charge giggled as she jumped from the table and ran right outside butt naked as Kara was chasing after her. Once she caught her Kara took the child back to the changing room. But realized she hadn't got the diaper, wipes, powder and cream ready.

Once she got the item the little girl grabbed the powder and flung it all over the room. Nurse Chancey saw what was going on and went in to help out. Once the child was changed and cleaned up, Kara cleaned the room and was given another child. Luckly this child went much easier then the last but that didn't last. The next child was a terror. He bit, strached and kicked Kara. Kara just smiled when the little boy wore himself out trying to stop Kara from changing him.

Lunch time came and the food fight was on, the children were served SpaghettiOs and Meatballs, and Milk. The children drank the milk flung SpaghettiOs at each other and the older children were having a contest to see who could shoot Fruit Cocktail from their nose. Kara was hit twice in the face by Grapes. Once lunch was over all the workers and Nurse Chanceys got the children cleaned up and put down for their afternoon naps.

At the end of the day Kara went into the adult locker room and took a shower and changed her clothes. When she was done and left the locker room Faith was there to meet her, "So Karan how's your second day go?"

Kara looked at Faith, she grabbed her by the shirt an lifted her up and yelled. "'NO MORE FRUIT COCKTAIL FOR THE OLDER CHILDREN!" She sat Faith back down and the two broke down laughing.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

That evening Kara snuggled on the couch with Clark,

Clark kissed her forhead, "So how'd your day go at the Center."

Kara looked at Clark and snickered, "I found out how to stuff Fruit Cocktail up my nose and then shoot it out."

Clark laughed, "That's gross."

Kara smiled, "Hey blame it on the older children at the Center. They even hit me twice in the face with Grapes."

Clark hugged Kara, "It's still gross."

They sat there watching television for a few more hours before they went to their room where they made love and fell asleep in each others arms.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

At Faith's house Shego was paying them a visit. Faith was telling her what happened that, "...And when she came out of the locker room she picked me up and yelled 'NO MORE FRUIT COCKTAIL FOR THE OLDER CHILDREN!' They were shooting it out of their noses at each other and she got hit twice.

All four laughed as shego put her coffee down, "Kimmy's doing that. I asked her where she learned how to do that and she said 'At Auntie Faith's Daycare.' So I have to agree no more Fruit Cocktail for them. Or at least have more adults in their eating area to watch them."

Faith was writing as if she had a piece of paper and pen, "Note more adults to watch older children."

They all laughed.

After a few more hours Shego looked at the clock, "Well my beloved friends, it's time me and Heather head home. We promised the kids a fun weekend at Knott's Berry Farm. So if you'll excuse us we don't want to disappoint the girls."

Faith nodded, "No problem, and I guarentee you'll all have fun there."

Shego gave her friends a hug and left with Heather for home and a fun filled weekend.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

That evening Faith and Buffy were laying in bed when Faith looked at Buffy, "I have a question for ya."

Buffy snuggled closer to Faith, "What's the question?"

Faith smiled, "If time were to reverse and we had to do everything over again, would you change anything?"

Buffy looked up at Faith, "My love, I wouldn't change a damn thing."

Faith smiled and kissed Buffy, "Neither would I"

The two pulled the covers over themselves and made love before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

(Chapter-12)

The next day at the Daycare center went much smoother. This time Kara didn't need to take a shower because of food, She had to take a shower because of baby powder. Faith was pleased that Kara was getting the hang of changing diapers. But all the celebration ended when a new child threw a couple of hand fulls of diaper rash cream in Kara's and a Nurse Chancey's face.

Knowing Kara wouldn't be affected by the cream she simply wiped it off. But the sweet Nurse Chancey was different, she had to be retrieved with her Pokeball and taken to the school's Pokemon Center. After a few hours the Nurse Joy of the Center was pleased to announce that Chancey was going to fully recover. Faith felt this was the best time to show Kara what would happen if something like this occures.

The next day Faith had the boy's parents come in for a meeting. Faith looked somber, "Thank you for coming in Mr. and Mrs. Williams. Yesterday a we had an incident that involved your son."

Mr. Williams had a serious look on his face, "What was the Incident Mrs. Lehane?"

Faith sighed, "You're son assulted my employee Miss. Kara Zor'El and a Nurse Chancey with diaper rash cream. According to Miss. Zor'El, he threw the diaper rash cream in their face."

Mr. Williams sighed, "Mrs. Lehane, please accept my most deepiest appoligies. I'll see to it that all the medical bills are pai..."

Faith raised a hand. "Thank you for the offer but we'll be fine."

Mrs. Williams had a look of lothing on her face when she looked at Faith and Kara, "Good because I don't feel like paying a Pokemon's Medical Bill. And I doubt my little boy did what you say he did. And if he did he probably was defending himself from that...that Pokemon."

Faith was getting a bit hot under the collar, "Mrs. William, I assure you all our Nurse Chanceys are carefully screened before they're allowed to work here."

Mr. williams looked at his wife, "That will be enough. These people were kind enough to allow our son a place in their Daycare Center. And now we face the possibility of him being expelled from here. As he was expelled from every other Daycare Center."

Faith raised her hands, "Hold on there. Nobody said anything about expelling you son."

Mr. Williams smiled, "Are you saying our son can stay?"

Faith smiled and nodded, "Yes he can. However he will have to be punished for what he did."

Mrs. Williams jumped up, "You lay one hand on my son and I'll have you arrested and then I'll take everything you have."

Faith raised her hand again, "Mrs. Williams, I assure you we don't use corporal punishment here. The punishment he will receive is outlined in the enrollment packet you received when you enrolled your son here."

Mr. Williams nodded, "Yes I read the packet. Very well Mrs. Lehane we'll leave this in your hands."

Faith nodded and extended her hand, "Then I'll let you be off to work."

Mr. Williams nodded and took his wife's hand and left.

Faith looked at Kara, "That was the easy part."

Kara looked at Faith as if she lost it, "You call that easy, I thought it was the hard part."

Faith shook her head, "Nope, the easy part is telling the parents what their child did. The hard part is the punishment to the child. So follow me and you'll see what we have to do."

Kara nodded, "Ok."

As the two walked to get the child Faith explained the punishment, "We have a three level punishment here where level one is for simple things. Where level three is resereved for those who did what the Williams child did. But the harder part is being put in isolation and having no contact with the other children."

Faith and Kara turned the corner just as the William's child was being brought out of the diaper changing room wearing Just a t-shirt and a diaper.

Faith looked at the child who had a look on his face that could sink the entire U.S. Navy. "Now young man, you're coming with me." Faith lead the boy to the crib room and put the boy in his assigned crib, "Now young man, you'll remain here untill further notice. If you need anything let Nurse Chancey or Helen know. Helen has a surprise for you so you don't feel to alone."

Helen wheeled in a small tv and turned it on to a children station.

Faith smiled, "So if you'll excuse us we'll need to get back to the office."

Helen nodded as the two left. A Few minutes later Faith and Kara were sitting in the office, "And that my dear Kara is how we punish a child here."

Kara smiled, "How long will his punishment last." Faith sighed, "For a while, what he did to you and the Nurse Chancey is inexcusible." Faith looked at the time, "I tell ya what, go ahead and knock off for the rest of the day. We have more the enough people here today."

Kara smiled and hugged her friend and left.

Faith shook her head and smiled from ear to ear as she started on some backed up paper work.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

For the next several weeks Kara was getting better at changing diapers. But that changed when she was asked to change the Carlisle child by one of the girls working there. The girl knew very well that this child was slated for changing only by Faith or Buffy. The girl who passed the child to Kara was already on thin ice with Faith for using corporal punishment on several children. She was given a warning not to screw up again.

She thought nobody would find out that she was the one to passed the child to Kara. She made the log look like Kara took the child all on her own. That day wasn't a good day for Kara, she hadn't been felling good for the past couple of days. But Kara felt she shouldn't put off her duties at the Daycare Center for a little upset stomach. Faith told her she could stay home til she felt better, but Kara said no and came to work.

The employee Randi smiled, "Hey Kara, I have four others that need to be changed and the Carlisle child needs to be changed. Could you get her for me please?"

Kara smiled and nodded, "No problem, let me mark the book."

Randi smirked, "Don't worry about it I'll mark it for ya."

Kara nodded her pounding head, "Thanks Randi." Kara left to change the Carlisle child. The reason Randi offered to mark the book is that she didn't want Kara to see the Red Flag that again states that only Faith or Buffy is to change her.

Kara was getting the things she need to change the girl. When she had them ready she then went and brought the child to the room. When the Carlisle child seen that it wasn't gonna be Faith or Buffy changing her, she began to put up a fight.

Kara sighed, "Come on Amy let me get you changed and you can go play."

Amy was puting up one hell of a fight, "No, only Faith or Buffy can change me."

Kara's head was starting to spin, "Please Amy?" Kara got Amy's pants and old diaper off when Amy screamed so loud Kara felt she was gonna pass out. Amy jumped up and grabbed the dirty diaper and slapped kara in the face with it. Kara staggered back a bit and dropped into a chair that was in the room. Amy jumped off the table and ran out of the room.

Faith was walking into Dayroom to get Amy to changed her when she didn't see her. Faith turned to the counter, "Hey Margret, where's Amy?"

Margret looked at the book, "It says Kara is changing her."

Faith eyes went wide, "Didn't she see the Red Flag?, what room is she using?"

Margret looked again, "Room five."

Faith took off on a small trot down the hall when all of a sudden Amy was running past her half naked.

Faith got on her radio, "Buffy Amy's coming towards ya half naked. Catch her and finish changing her."

Buffy replied, **"No problem."**

Faith got to the room and opened the door she walked in slowly, what she saw almost made her lose her lunch. There sat Kara pale as the wall and covered in crap. The floor was also covered with vomit where Kara lost her lunch.

Faith walk up to Kara, "Hey girl, you need to come with me." Faith had an idea what was wrong with Kara, so she put a cold cloth on Kara's neck and lead her to the Infirmary. There she helped the Nurse clean Kara up, Faith then got a special needle that will allow her to take some blood samples. When Faith was done she put a fresh cold wet cloth on Kara's head.

Faith smiled, "Damn girl, you look worse then I did when I was pregnant."

Kara looked at Faith as if she lost it, "I'm not pregnant."

Faith smiled, "And I don't go around killing Vampires. Trust me girl you're pregnant."

Kara plopped down on the bed, "But how? me and Clark were always careful to use protection."

Faith laughed, "I don't think Earth protection had Kryptonians in mind."

Kara started to cry, "Do you think Clark will want a baby?"

Clark walked in the Infirmary just as Kara asked the question sat next to her, "Why don't you ask me personaly. I believe you'll find my answer as yes."

Kara looked up, "Hey." Kara threw her arms around Clark's neck and held on to him. Martha was standing next to Faith who was now standing at the door.

Martha was on cloud nine, "One of my biggest dreams is coming true."

Faith smiled, "What dream is that?"

Martha hugged her friend and smiled, "I'm gonna be a Grandmother."

Faith smiled, "Come on lets go tell the rest the good news."

Martha was a bit shocked, "Shouldn't we wait for them to tell everybody."

Faith lead Martha from the Infirmary, "I don't think they will mind us telling the good news, besides I believe you have two weddings to plan."

Martha looked at Faith, "What do you mean two?"

Faith laughed. "Did you forget that Sarah and Yakumo are wanting to get married?"

Martha slapped the top of her head with her hand, "Damn, I did forget. Thanks for reminding me."

Faith smiled, "Hey no problem, now lets spread the news."


	13. Chapter 13

(Chapter-13)

A few days later, Kara was sitting at home felling much better the medicine the Doctor gave her helped with the nausea. At the Daycare Center, Faith was looking in the log book to see whay Kara would try and change Amy when she was Red Flagged for her or Buffy. So she looked to see the signatures and noticed Kara's was somewhat different. So she decided to run Kara's signature through the computer to see if it matches any of thoses on file.

Faith began to run the program, however it didn't take no more then a few seconds to match the hand writing to Randi's. Faith sat back in her chair pissed, so she reached up and called Kara, "Hey Kara, feeling any better today?"

Kara smiled, **"Much better the medicine the Doctor gave me is helping a lot."**

Faith laughed, "Good to here. However I need you to come to the Center."

Kara was a bit scared that she was about to loose her job, "Did I do something wrong?"

Faith was quick to answer, "No, god no. In fact I found who tricked you into taking a Red Flag Child. And I want you to be here when I deal out the punishment."

Kara sighed, **"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes."**

Faith smiled, "No problem, and please take your time."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

An hour later Kara was sitting in Faith's office, "So who was it?"

Faith nodded and picked up the phone and presed the PA button, "Will Randi Masterson please come to my office."

A few minutes later Randi was now sitting in front of Faith and Kara. Faith got up and got everyone a bottle of water, However the one she gave to Randi was in a red case.

Faith sat in her chair and took a drink of water, "The reason I called you here is that I know you tricked Kara into taking a Red Flag Child."

Randi had a worried look on her face, "It was only a joke."

Faith leaned foward, "That doesn't mean a damn thing. A Red Flag Child is for me or Buffy only. It's because these children have some issues that we know about."

Faith looked at Randi's file, "it say's here that you have no family to speak of."

Randi took a drink of her water, "That's correct, when I was only one, me and my parents were in an auto accident. My parents were killed, I was the only survivor of the accident."

Faith nodded, "And it says here you were Court Ordered here."

Randi nodded, "I broke into a clothing store and took some clothes. I was ratted out by my so called best friend."

Faith read a little more and then looked up at Randi and noticed she was in a slight stooper, "Since everything is in order then you won't be missed and the Courts can close and seal your file."

Randi looked up at Faith, "What the hell did you do to me?"

Faith smiled, "That would be the potion working. For violating the Red Flag Rule and for the other violations you did here, I have no choice but to Physically and Mentally regress you."

Randi was scared, "You don't have the right."

Faith smiled "Oh I assure you I do."

Randi looked down and seen her clothes were starting to hang off her frame, "What the hell?"

Faith smiled, "Like I said that's the Potion working with in a few minutes you'll be a small baby ready to be adopted by a loving family. One that will give you a second chance at a good life."

Randi screamed, "You can't do this to me you bi.." her voice broke and sounded like a small baby.

A few minutes later the Randi Masterson everyone knew was no longer existed. There in the office chair was Randi Masterson a happy and carefree baby ready to be adopted by a loving family.

Faith looked at Kara, "And that my dear friend is how we deal out punishment here."

Kara was amazes, "Won't someone miss her?"

Faith giggled, "Nope the only people we do this to is those who have no family ties."

Kara stood up and walked over and picked up Randi, "It's amazing how innocent she is now."

Faith walked up behind Kara, "And we pray the family who'll adopt her will hopefully raise her where she won't turn out this way again."

Kara leaned in and kissed the infant's little cheek, "I give you little one a Kryptonian blessing, 'May The Kryptonian Sun Guide You On Your Path Where Ever You Go. And May The Gods Of Krypton Keep You From Straying."

Faith smiled, "That's beautiful."

Kara smiled as the two started to take Randi to the Nursery, "It a blessing my uncle, Clarks father always said to me."

Faith nodded and guided the two to the Nursery.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

A few hours later Kara returned home .

Clark walked out of the kitchen, "Hey, how was things at the Center?"

Kara hugged Clark, "Everythings fine. We found out who tricked me into taking a Red Flag Child."

Clark smiled, "Well she was fired wasn't she?"

Kara smiled, "Not in the way you think, it's a long story. When I get enough time I'll tell ya all about it. So where's Martha?"

Clark smiled, "She's in her study planning our wedding. Along with Sarah and Yakumo's"

Kara laughed, "Well I learned one thing about Martha, When she sets her mind on something stay out of the way."

Clark also laughed, "It took me twenty years to learn that."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

In her study Martha was working hard to get the wedding right. She was trying to plan two different weddings, but she threw that idea out and went with the double wedding. She had to weave a traditional wedding, and a Lesbian theme wedding together and she wanted everyone to stay out of her way.

Martha wanted the wedding ceremony to go just right for Clark, Kara and friends Sarah and Yakumo. She was gonna plan a wedding that will out do all other weddings.

For the next week Martha had planed the wedding for Clark, Kara, Sara, and Yakumo. Martha sat in her chair smiling, she was finished. As she was thinkingod what was still needed she heard a knock at her door, "Come In." in came Kara carrying Martha's baby, "I think this handsome little man misses his mommy."

Martha smiled as she took her son, "Hey shouldn't you be in bed dreaming of happy things? But then again, when you're hungry you're hungry."

Martha opened her shirt and bra and brought her son up so he could nurse. Martha smiled as she nursed her son.

Kara offered to babysit but people still remembered what happened last time. So Kara decided to give up for now.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

The next day Martha sent out the invitations for the double wedding, She made sure everyone was sent one. The Air Force even opened the Gate so the Kryptonians could attened the wedding.

Yakumo was shocked when her father, a traditional Japanese man agreed to be there for his daughter to walk her down the isle. Yakumo hugged her father, "Naze anata wa dentō ni sakarau no ka (Translation: Why are you going against traditions)?"

Her father lifted her chin to look at her in the eyes, "Watashi wa Nihon no dentō-tekina dansei kamo shiremasenga, musume no shiawase wa dentō yori mo jūyōdesu (Translation: I may be a traditional Japanese man, but my daughter's happiness is more important then tradition)."

Yakumo smiled, "Watashi ga rezubiandearu koto wa dōdesu ka (Translation: What about me being a lesbian)?"

Yakumo's father smiled, "Taisetsuna no wa anata ga sukina hōhōde wa naku, anata ga aisuruhitoda to iu koto o manabimashita (Translation: I have learned that it is who you love not how you love that is important)."

Yakumo hugged her father, "Soredewa ashita yoru ni sara ni ai ni yūshoku ni kite hoshī. Anata wa kanojo o giri no musume to shite itoshite iru to omou (Translation: Then I want you to come to dinner tomorrow night to meet Sarah. I think you're gonna love her as a Daughter In Law)."

Yakumo's father smiled, "Wareware wa mirudearou (Translation: We shall see.)"

Yakumo sighed, "Ima, watashitachi ga shinakereba naranai koto wa, hahaoya o kitasa seru kotodesu (Translation: Now all we have to do is get mother to come)."

Yakumo's father nodded, "Makasete (Translation: Leave that to me)."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back at the school where Sarah and Yakumo shared an apartment, Sarah was some what down. Yakumo and even Kara had someone to walk them down the isle but Sarah didn't. Sarah's parents were killed in an auto accident when she was only two years old. She was bounced around from one relative to another, not staying with one for more then a year or two. When she finally graduated from high school she won a full a scholarship and went to collage.

After receiving a degree in Office Administration she was hired on at the school. Plus she had what it took to become a Slayer. And now she was about to get married, none of her living relatives sent the RSVP back to say they would attend. So she decided to make best of what she has and make a life with Yakumo.

The next evening Yakumo's father arrived at their apartment with his wife/Yakumo's mother in tow, "Anata wa yoku mimi o katamuke, mimi o katamukemasu. Musume wa mamonaku kekkon shimasu. Anata no henken wa kanojo no shiawase o dainashi ni shinai (Translation: You will listen and listen good, our daughter is getting married soon. I will not have your bigotry ruin her happiness)."

Okuko rolled her eyes, "Demo, musume no seitekina raifusutairu ni tsuite no watashi no kimochi wa shitte imasu ne (Translation: What ever, but you know my feelings about our daughter's sexual lifestyle)."

Isoroku sighed, "Anata wa watashi ni anata ga dono yō ni kanjiru ka o nando mo omoidasa semashita. Demo kon'ya janai (Translation: You have reminded me several times how you feel. But not tonight)." Mr. Nakamora turned and knocked on the door.

When the door opened Yakumo smiled and jumped in her father's arms, "Daddy!"

Isoroku held his daughter for a few moments before letting her down.

Yakumo looked begind her father and seen her mother there. She walked to her to give her a hug, "Hi mom."

Okuko backed away from Yakumo, "I'll say hello but I will not allow you to hug me."

Yakumo wanted to cry, "As you wish." She went to the door, "Please come in dinner will be ready soon."

Yakumo's father inhaled deeply, "What smells good?"

Yakumo smiled, "I showed Sarah how to prepair traditional Japanese dishes."

Isoroko smiled, "It smells good."

A few minutes later Sara came to the living room, "Hey people, dinner's ready."

All through dinner Yakumo, Sarah and Isoroku had a spirited conversation, Okuko just wanted to eat and leave.

Sadly the time flew by quickly, Yakumo hugged her father, "Papa ni kitekurete arigatō, okāsan o tsurete kite kurete arigatō (Translation: Thank you for coming daddy and thank you for bringing mom)."

Isoroku her his daughter, "Īe, do itashimashite. Soshite, anata wa anata no jinsei o kyōyū suru tame ni hijō ni subarashī on'nanoko o mitsuketa to iwanakereba narimasen (Translation: You're very welcome. And I must say you have found a very wonderful girl to share your life with)." Isoroku looked at his wife, "Watashitachi no musume ni nani ka iitai koto wa arimasen ka (Translation: Don't you have anything to say to our daughter)?"

Okuko sighed, "Subarashī yorudeshita (Translation: It was a wonderful evening, now can we leave)?"

Isoroku looked at his daughter who was about to cry as her mother turned and left for the car, "Kanojo ga kuru koto o shinpaishinaidekudasai (Translation: Don't worry she'll come around)."

Yakumo smiled through the tears, "Ok." She hugged her father and then watch him leave. She turned to see Sarah standing there.

Sarah gave a loving smile, "He's right you know, I can see the love she has for you in her eyes."

Yakumo hugged Sarah, "I just hope it's in time for the wedding."

Sarah kissed Yakumo, "We'll have to wait and see."

Yakumo smiled, "By the way, your Japanese is coming along just fine."

Sarah kissed Yakumo, "Thank you."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

On the otherside of the school Clark and Kara were sitting on the couch talking. Clark looked down, "Well in just a few more days and you'll be Mrs. Clark Kent."

Kara looked up and smiled, "Sounds good to me. Come on it time for bed, besides I'm tired an need some sleep."

Clark laughed, "I agree. I some what tired also."

The two went to their room and climbed into bed Clark took Kara in his arms kissed her and the two quickly fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

(Chapter-14)

The wedding day had finally arrived, Faith had Machop and Machoke Pokemon doing usher work as several Nurse Chanceys were standing by with plenty of tissue. Several Volbeats and Illumise were brought in to give a beautiful light desplay. In the dressing room for the Brides Kara and Sarah were almost a nervous wreck. The Night before they were given a Bridle Shower that caused the Sunnydale Police Department to pay a visit on three different occasions.

Same thing happened at Clark and Yakumo's bachelor party. But there, the soon to be married Clark and Yakumo were hauled of to jail. That resulted in Faith having to go bail them out. Once back the party broke up and every one went home.

Now on the wedding day Martha was bouncing back and forth between the Brides to be helping them with their dresses. In the other dressing room Faith had Clark wait in the bathroom while she helped Yakumo put her tux on when she was finished Clark went behind the dressing screen and came out a few seconds later fully dressed.

Faith was helping Yakumo with her hair when she smiled, "So can you hardly wait for you father to walk you down the isle?"

Yakumo smiled, "I don't know who's more excited me or him."

Faith also smiled, "What about your mother?"

Yakumo sighed, "My father tried but she refused to come, saying it's not natural for two girls to be getting married to each other."

Faith was a bit shocked, "Even after she gave you the information of going back to the basics of clothes?"

Yakumo nodded, "She thought I was dating men at the time".

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

In the Brides room Buffy had just finished with Sarah's hair when she smiled, "Who's walking you down the isle and giving you to Yakumo?"

Sarah sighed, "Sadly nobody will be walking me down the isle."

Buffy looked at her friend with sadness in her eyes. But that changed and Buffy smiled from ear to ear. Buffy had just finshed with Sarah's vail and smiled again, "There all finished. I'll be right back." Buffy turned and quickly left.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Outside the grooms dressing room Buffy and Faith were talking.

Buffy looked at Faith, "Sarah doesn't even have anyone to walk her down the isle or give her away."

Faith knew what had to be done, "Don't worry I'll take care of everything."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

An hour later the music was starting Yakumo's father started his walk down the isle with his daughter.

Sarah smile at her Spouse-To-Be when it was signaled that it was her turn. Sarah closed her eyes took a deep breath when all of a sudden she felt someone take her arm. She opened her eyes and saw Faith dressed in her own tux.

Faith smiled, "You ready?"

Sarah now had tears in her eyes, "Thank you."

The music started again and Faith walked Sara down the isle and placed her hand in Yakumo's

The Pastor smiled "Who give's this woman to be married to this man?"

One of the Kryptonian elders stood stood, "I do."

The Pastor nodded and who gives this woman to be married to this woman?"

Faith stood, "I do."

Sarah turned quickly.

Faith smiled, "I felt like going all the way."

Buffy leaned up a bit and kissed faith, "You amaze me."

Faith giggled, "I know."

The main part of the wedding lasted for almost an hour and a half because both parties wanted to exchange their own vows. The reception was even more fun, especially when gifts were opened.

One item Sarah and Yakumo kept hidden and that was a gift certificate for the use of the potion so they could have children. When they got the certificate Sarah blushed several shades of red. She knew who was gonna be the one to be pregnant when the time came. But she didn't care, as long as it was with Yakumo.

The next gift was the one for their honeymoon, so Faith took the mic, "Ok and now for the the honeymoon, for Clark and Kara we have a honeymoon for you two and its a world cruise. And for Sarah and Yakumo we have a honeymoon for ya in Europe. However we have a really big present for the two couples. When you return from your honeymooms you will be returning to your very own house." She handed the couples a small box each and an envelope.

They opened the envelopes and found the titles and deeds to their very own home and in the boxes were the keys to those houses. The reception went on for a few more hours before Faith spoke up again, "Ok people the times come for the newlyweds to leave for their honeymoons." The couples went to change and then headed to their limos. Faith, Buffy, Shego and Heather watched their friends leave for their honeymoons.

Faith sighed and looked at her friends, "You guys think we should have told them about the Horde of Vampires that arrived last night?"

Shego slapped Faith in the back of her head, "Hell no."

Buffy smiled, "Thank you Shego."

Shego smiled as she waved to their friends, "You're very welcome Buffy."

Heather smiled, "Now who's up to going to town and having some fun at Chico's?"

All three smiled and spoke the same two word together, "You're on"

The four headed into town to Chico's as their friends went on their honeymoon.

Martha looked around the dining hall and sighed but then smiled, "The hell with this I'm gonna let the others clean the mess up. I'm gonna join those four for a little fun." So Martha decided to leave the cleaning to the other catering staff and went and joined Faith, Buffy, Shego, and Heather at Chico's for some fun.

As for the newlyweds, well their honeymoon adventures are just beginning.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Six months later everyone was back from their honeymoons and were now sitting in the Conference Room.

Faith smiled, "First I want to welcome Back Sarah, Yakumo, Clark and Kara." Faith looked at some papers. But before she could talk Brenda from the Command Center entered the room, "Sorry to interrupt the meeting ma'am, but we're picking up some strange energy readings coming from the soccer field."

Shego quickly actived her computer, "Confirmed...Oh my god."

Faith got up and went to Shego, "What do you have?"

She continued to look at the readings, "Just after Dr. Drakken came here, I programmed my System to detect any Dimensional Energy." Shego looked at Faith, "We have a build up of Dimensional Energy, Someone or something is about to enter our Universe."

Faith nodded, "Lets get there and see who it is."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Several minutes later everyone was standing by the soccer field.

Shego raised a hand held Device so she could monitor the readings, "The readings are off the scale."

Just then a Dimensional Rip opened and seven people appeared, just as they exited the Rip closed behind them. All seven turned toward Faith and the others and removed their helmets. There stood seven people Shego thought she would never see again.

The dark blue man walked up and smiled, "Hello Shego."

Shego had tears in her eyes, "Hego?" Shego quickly took her brother in her arms and cried with happiness. A moment later Shego began hugging the others, "Hey Mego, Hey William. Hey Edward."

Faith spoke up, "You know these people?"

Shego smiled as she wiped her eyes, "I sure do, This is Hego, Mego, William and Edward or the Wego Twins. They're my brothers."

Just then one of the others behind them spoke up, "Hey Shego."

Shego looked at the one who spoke, "Tim, Jim?" She looked at the last person, "Wade?"

Faith spoke up, "Why don't we take this to the Conference room."

Shego nodded, "I need to call Anne, she'll want to be there."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

An hour later everyone including Anne and Laura were in the Conference Room.

Anne and Laura were tearfully greeting Jim, Tim and Wade. Anne smiled "It's so good to see you three."

Jim looked around, "Where's Kim?"

Anne took a deep breath, "I'll tell you everything later."

Faith spoke up, "First I want to welcome you all to our Universe. Second, what are you doing here? and why haven't you aged? I seen some pictures Shego had of her brothers, and Pictures Anne had of you three."

Wade spoke up, "I can answer that."

Buffy spoke up, "We're all ears."

Wade leaned forward, "It happened when Shego and her brothers received their powers from the comet. When the comet impacted it released another type of energy, this energy affected everyone in the Middleton, Lowerton, Upperton and Go City region. Those affected by it most were those in the Middleton and Go City. This energy altered our DNA making us Immune to any and all Disease. And simple injuries will heal instantly. So barring any extreme injuries, we're going to live for a very long time."

Shego spoke up, "Basically we're immortal."

Wade just nodded.

Faith sighed, "And I thought me and Buffy were the only ones."

Shego looked at Faith, "Faith, has any of your children ever been sick."

Faith sat up, "Come to think of it no."

Buffy looked at Shego, "Not even Molly?"

Shego smiled, "Not even Molly."Shego smiled, "Our abilities have been passed on to our children, the reason I'm saying this is because none of my children have ever been sick."

Faith leaned forward, "Now, want to tell us why your here."

Hego nodded, "We're here to escape Global Justice."

Shego shook her head, "But you're Crime Fighters."

William shook his head, "Not anymore, A year after Global Justice activated Plan-7 they labeled all crime fighting teams Domestic Terrorests."

Edward spoke up, "Marking us for termination."

Mego spoke up, "Had we not come here we would be dead now."

Anne looked at Time and Jim, "What about you two? why are you here?"

Jim smiled lovingly at Anne, "We missed you mom."

Tim spoke up, "A year after you left Dad was killed in an accident at the space center. And not long after that Nana Possible passed away in her sleep. Wade took us in and you know the rest."

Laura looked at their boys, "What about David?"

Tim looked at Laura, "He got his ass arrested for Bank Fraud."

Jim nodded, "He's spending the next thirty years being Bubba and Tyrone's Bitch."

Laura snorted, "Doesn't surprise me one bit."

Shego looked at Wade, "Why did you come Wade?"

Wade sighed, "Global Justice knew what I could do, so they labeled me a 'Clear and Present Danger' to the National Security of the United States. Because of that I had every Bounty Hunter and Government looking to take me out."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Back in Shego's home Universe it has been six months since Team Go, Jim and Tim Possible and Wade Load disappeared. Betty Director was standing out on the Dry Lake Bed at Edwards Air Force Base. Betty smiled, "Mr. Du."

Will Du looked at Betty, "Yes ma'am?"

Betty looked at Will, "Activate the Lasers."

Will turned and looked at the Laser Control Team, "Activate the Lasers."

Suddenly from several positions twenty Trans-Dimensional Vortex Lasers fired.

Will smiled, "Dimensional Rips are open."

Betty nodded, "Begin the Invasion."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

In the Command Center Brenda was watching her monitors when she noticed a slow but steady build up of more Dimensional Energy. The energy build up was located at the Dry Lake Bed at Edwards, "Not good, not good." Brenda made a printing of the readings and ran to the Conference.

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

Wade sighed, "Now for some scary news, before we left. It was rumored that Global Justice is building their own Trans-Dimensional Vortex Laser."

Shego shook her head, "Where did she get the information on building it?"

Wade nodded, "They downloaded it from Drakken's Computers."

Just then Brenda entered the room and right to Shego handing her the paper, "We have a major problem."

Shego looked at the problem, "Major isn't the word for it."

Faith looked at Shego, "What's wrong?"

Shego looked at Faith, "We have a major Dimensional Energy Build up out at the Dry Lake Bed at Edwards."

Faith looked at Brenda, "Contact The Air Force and let them know we're on our way there."

Brenda nodded and turned and left.

Faith sighed, "Lets go people."

Shego spoke up as they headed for the Helicopters that will take them to Edwards, "According to these reading the Dimensional Rip will open about twenty minutes after we get there."

KpKpKpKpKpKpKpKp

And hour and a half later everyone was standing at a position to where they could see the Dry Lake Bed.

The New Commanding Officer General Kline spoke up, "What do you expect to see come through this Dimensional Rip?"

Before anyone could respond to the question several Dimensional Rips opened up in the air and on the ground.

A moment later massive amounts of Military Equipment and Personnel began appearing.

Shego recognized the marking on the vehicles and Aircraft, "No it can't be."

Faith looked at Shego, "Do you know who they are?"

Shego nodded, "That's Global Justice."

* * *

The End (TO BE CONTINUED IN GLOBAL JUSTICE)


End file.
